Life Is So Cruel To Us.
by Renee the Rabid Squirrel
Summary: Two people...one with no experience with love, and one whom which love has almost broken, are tied together by one thing...jealousy of others with better lives. Vegeta/Ami pairing. Complete:)
1. Painful Thinking

A/N: In the Sailor Moon dimension, the sailor scouts are fighting against the amazon trio. We  
hear Ami's point of view. In DBZ, the group is on Namek, including Goku. We hear Vegeta's  
point of view.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own them, don't sue me, k?  
  
  
Crystal Tokyo: "Shine...Aqua...Illusion!" The monster reflects my attack with ease. Dammit,  
why am I so weak anyways? "Aiyaiyaiyaiyaiiiiiiiii!!" Sailor Moon is screaming her head off  
again. God, she makes a perfect blond. Sometimes I wonder why the rest of us scouts are here...I  
mean, come on. She's the only one with the power to kill these ugly...whatever they are. And  
she's got a boyfriend, who'll be her future husband, and that pink-haired kid of hers, Rini, from  
the future. All I'm good for is standing around shooting off attacks that don't work. "AAAA!!"  
At least my screams aren't as pathetic as Sailor Moon's. "Let's juggle! Juggle, juggle I love to  
juggle! Juggle juggle I love to juggle!" Crap! This freak is throwing flaming....aaaaaaaahhh!  
  
Namek: "Now, watch this attack closely, cuz you're only gonna see it once." What an idiot that  
Rekuum is. Kakarotto is much stronger than before...he'll take him with ease. Dammit, why  
does that 3rd class baka always manage to surpass me? He might even...he might even be a super  
saiyan! It's not fair! I'm the one with the royal blood to give me the strength to become a super  
saiyan! It's ludacris! 2 years ago he didn't even know his own race, and now he's found the  
golden fleece of our existence. Then again, maybe not...I'll have to see.  
"REKUUUUUUM.....BWAAAAAA!!" The orange-headed giant-freak is using his  
attack...WHAT? How the hell did he do that? He just stopped him with one punch! He's  
unconscious on the ground now...how could anyone be that strong? Of course, he was an idiot to  
give me a senzu bean...why the hell does he keep saving me? Probably to keep shoving in my  
face that he's stronger than me, that's all. "We're not intimidated by you!" "Yeah, you're  
nothing but a pansy!" Jeice and Burter...let's see if Kakarotto can handle these two. "Hey baldy!"  
I yell. "What?" He looks confused. He should be. I never talk to him without a good reason, like  
say I want to kill him. "The truce is over now." "Fine." Kakarotto's kid looks prety pissed off.  
He can't hurt me, but when he's pissed off he gets really powerful. "So this is the fucking thanks  
we get for saving your ass?" "In case you didn't notice, BRAT, I happened to save both yours  
and baldy's assses already. So don't start bitching about no truce. We're even, end of story."  
God, I didn't even know the kid could swear.  
  
Crystal Tokyo: "Moon...gorgeous....meditation!!" "Aaaaaah nooo!" The freak turns into a  
shadow and disappears into a cloud of dust like it always does. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini  
Moon go help the victim, and Sailor Mars comes over to me. " Mercury, what's wrong? You  
look pissed off." "I'm fine, I just hate what that creep over there is doing to all those poor girls."  
A lie, of course, I don't give a damn about much anymore, but I fake a smile and Mars seems to  
believe it. The weird cross-dresser guy with red hair that looks like he fell into a jug of Kool-Aid  
creates a black portal and disappears through it.   
  
"Hey good job, guys! I gotta go home now, never enough time to study!" I walk home and  
realize-there's one thing Serena doesn't have-brains. But she does have courage...and heart.  
Lately I think my heart has frozen over, become as cold as the useless attacks I throw at enemies.  
My bubbles are probably the most useful things I have. As for studying, another lie. My grades  
are slipping, I don't care anymore. What's the point of it all? Life has no meaning for me  
anymore. Not without love. All the others have experience with love, why can't I? Jesus, I need  
sleep. I'm so tired. I walk through the door. "Hi Ami!" "Hey Dad." "Where've you been,  
sweetie?" "Oh, out at the library studying." "Okay then, nice to see you're so into academics."  
"Yeah, I'm going to bed now." "This early??" "I'm really tired." "Are you sure you don't want a  
snack first?" That's my mom for you. Always worried I'm not getting enough to eat. Of course,  
when you hang around Serena as much as I do, I'm not surprised she's worried. "I'm not hungry.  
Goodnight." "Goodnight Ami." They care so much about me, yet I don't feel guilty about all the  
lies I tell them day in and day out. That's all life is to me now, lies, lies lies. Lies and jealousy. I  
wish someone knew how I felt....I wish a GUY knew how I felt...  
  
Namek: Damn that Kakarotto. He finished off Burter with ease...but he doesn't kill them. What a  
fool! Doesn't he realize they are never going to have a change of heart? Guess not. Even now  
he's saying to Jeice that he'll let him go free if he doesn't hurt anyone. Jeice is shitting his pants  
right about now, I'll bet. He looks so confused and scared...that doesn't happen often. If only I  
had a camera. The once 'ladies man' has been reduced to a quivering red squirrel with a white  
mane. Ha. He deserves it. I mean the only reason the girls on deck slept with him is because  
they had to...they knew they'd be killed otherwise. Or because he'd rape the women on the  
planets he conquered. However, I...I would never rape anyone after what happened to me...I miss  
Tasaia. She was the only person who ever cared for me...dammit, I have to forget her! Freeza  
killed her years ago. I loved her, he knew it, so he killed her and shoved it in my face. We had  
slept together-her choice actually. I know I'm good looking, but I never thought she'd be the  
one...her orchid hair that reached her waist, her kickbutt dispostion that turned me on....Aaaargh!  
I have to forget her, and that other girl on that one planet...no, no NO! I have to- shit. Kakarotto  
and the midgets are making a plan. 


	2. Two Worlds Collide

  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate. And now, without further  
ado, here's chapter 2!  
  
Namek: It seems the little boys are going to go get the dragonballs and find their Namek  
friends...whatever. I'll have my hands on them eventually...then immortality shall be mine!  
They've left. And Jeice has left. Figures. "So, Vegeta, how does it feel to be a changed man?"  
"For your information Kakarotto, I am NOT a changed man. I am still the saiyan I once was, and  
I shall gain immortality. Do you hear me??" "Sure, okay then Vegeta." Even now he mocks me.  
Once I get stronger than him, I'll show him no mercy...but he always surpasses me! Dammit,  
why does life do this to me? I've finally managed to rid myself of feelings and shit but now my  
one goal is being stomped all over by that 3rd class baka they call Goku! And even those feelings  
aren't gone...on that planet...I remember going into the house and killing everyone...or so I  
thought. I was only 19 that day when I ran up the stairs and found her. About 14 or so, she stared  
in absolute fear. I raised my hand, formed I ki blast..."Wait", she said. "What", I said. "I don't  
want to die-" "No one does", I interrupted. "No, no", she said. "I mean...I don't want to die...a  
virgin." At the moment I had stood there in shock. Hours seemed to creep by in only seconds of  
silence, then she said: "Help me." And I did. I almost felt guilty afterwards when she told me she  
was ready to die then. Aarrrgh! I have to stop thinking like this. Shit...Captain Ginyu's back.  
"Hey Vegeta, I'm gonna need your help on this..." Too late Kakarotto, I'm already flying far  
away from this fight. You can handle it. Besides, I need to get to the dragonballs those brats  
have.  
  
Crystal Tokyo: BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP "Damn alarm." I wish I could just sleep  
in and daydream away, instead of going to school. Where everyone mocks me. Ami the super-  
nerd, they say. Better not do much better or the high school's will be afraid to take you, they say.  
It's all fun and games to them, but it's deeper to me. Everyone's so shallow there...they just  
don't get it. I finally realize what I've been doing to myself all these years. Shunning myself  
away from people and reading books instead. Ever since I asked that boy Shaun to come over in  
grade 2 and my parents threw him out yelling 'womanizer!' when he never did anything. I  
thought the opposite sex was wrong, especially after that yelling Mom gave me. Dad just sat in  
the background, so passive. He'd never stand up for me. Books became what made me happy.  
They became my friggin' life. I started to never come out of my room by the time I hit grade 6.  
My parents got so worried, that in grade 7, they moved to Crystal Tokyo. That's where I met  
Serena and found out I was Sailor Mercury. God, she thought I was the enemy at first. Not  
bothering to look past appearances. It's not like I knew what they were doing to those disks. She  
apologized, but she's still a bragging dumbass bitch, from my perspective. She'd never know  
what I think of her...crap, I'm gonna be late!  
  
I grab my books, run downstairs and eat breakfast. I run back upstairs because I forgot to get out  
of my pyjamas. I get changed and fly out the door to where the bus is ready to pull away.  
"Stop!!" The woman driving stops. She's always nice to everyone. And she seems so happy...I  
wonder how she does it? Maybe she's just doing what I do.   
The bus stops and I get out at the school. Serena and Molly are there. Molly's nice and  
everything, but she's so damn simple-minded. I can't really relate to her. She falls for just about  
anyone. I mean, she was with Nephlite that one time! His death really crushed her. She's going  
out with Melvin now. The nerdy guy with the huge glasses. You'd almost think I'd be more  
sympathetic to him, but I'm not, as far as thoughts go. On the outside, only God knows what I'm  
like on the outside. I've done it so much I don't recognize myself anymore. "Watch out!!" What  
the hell is Serena babbling about now? Oh shit, where did car come from? HONK!! I ran off  
the sidewalk and the guy barely missed me. "Watch where you're going, whore!" "Whore?  
Whore??!! At least I'm not the dumbass DRUNK driving on the friggin sidewalk! Don't even  
talk to me, I have to save my breath." "Er.....Ami?" "What, Serena?" I regain my composure and  
start to talk like my 'normal' self again. "What the...I've never seen you act like that before..."  
"It's nothing, I just got really mad at that guy, that's all. It's sick what he's doing." "Okay..."  
This is almost hilarious. Serena's afraid of me now! After seeing that guy though, maybe I  
should just give up on love.... "Yo, Ami, the bell rang! We have to go in now." "Huh...what? Oh,  
yeah the bell, right. Sorry Molly, I was just lost in thought." The three of us walk into the  
school...or rather, the halls of torture, as Serena puts it.  
  
Namek: Hah, there they are. Insignificant fools, little do they know the dragonballs shall soon be  
mine....what the hell? "Holy crap, it's a...what the heck is it?" "Krillin....it's, it's a...a....portal...."  
"A portal? Dende are you sure? To where?" "I don't know Gohan, but....Aaaaah! It's sucking me  
in!" "Hold on!" The three of them slowly get sucked in. Figures. Such weaklings....shit! It's  
pulling me! No, I will not give in! I am the prince of saiyans...  
  
Vegeta blacks out as the portal takes Gohan, Krillin, Dende and Vegeta to an unknown  
destination.  
  
Crystal Tokyo: "Now, class. Since this is only the first week of high school, I'm not going to  
burden you with too much work and yada yada yada..." Geeze, this guy never shuts up. Mr.  
Whifflesnatcher...what a name. I can't believe... "Eeek! Aliens!" Everyone ignores Serena at  
first. It's probably just one of her ploys to get out of class. I can't believe she actually passed the  
entrance exam. "Everyone, we're very sorry to be here, but it's not out fault." What the? I turn  
my head to the back of the classroom, like everyone else to find a bald, short man with six spots  
on his head, a mini Martian, some kid with a really, really bad haircut and a man just a bit taller  
than myself wearing spandex and armor, who was unconscious. Everyone starts screaming,  
including me. What the hell where they guys doing here? Were we going to die? I'm seriously  
thinking of transforming. "Calm down!" yelled the bald guy. The whole class dropped silent.  
"Thank you. Okay...Gohan, could you explain what happened?"  
  
"Alright. First of all I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Gohan, the guy who just talked  
was Krillin, this..." the kid points to the mini Martian. "...is Dende, a namekian. In the sink at the  
back, unconscious, is Vegeta. Don't piss him off, I'm warning you. We come in peace, as long  
as Vegeta doesn't wake up. Somehow we got stuck in some vortex and ended up here. We're  
sorry we interrupted your learning, so we'll go now." All of us stood open mouthed, except for  
Serena. "So, what your saying is...you're from another dimension or something?" "I guess  
so...I'm not too sure...is this Japan?" "Yes..." "Well, yeah, you're right then. C'mon guys, lets  
go. Krillin, Dende...help me carry Vegeta." I guess it was the sound of his name that woke the  
guy up. He lifts himself out of the sink, and then do I find out how incredibly sexy he is. Man,  
this guy has a nice chest...too bad it's covered in armor. "Baldy...where are we? And you better  
give me a good answer or I'll blow your damn head off." Okay...so he's dangerous...really, really  
dangerous. Probably has a lot of power. I think I'll just-  
Ringringringringringringringringringring The fire alarm is on. Everyone just runs outside,  
since this time it's not a drill. I can actually smell the smoke as I run a fast as I can... "Aaah!"  
Shit, I fell! I'm trying to get up...but there's too many people...and smoke...  
  
"What the hell is going on?" "Well Mr. Vegeta, it's a fire bell." "And your point, brat??" "It  
means we have to get the hell out of the school." "Hmpf" As if. No puny fire could stop me...but  
the idea of just standing in a burning building all by myself bores me to death. So I follow the  
midgets. They run to the nearest exit. I follow, then I hear a faint coughing. It seems a girl has  
passed out on the floor. The firemen can get her. I go to walk out. "Help me..." Shit, she sounds  
like the girl...my god, it's her! No...wait. This girl's hair is shorter. She looks like she's going to  
pass out. It's not her. I'm walking out, I'm walking out...BOOM There goes the science lab.  
Wait a second...what's that by where she is...gas tanks? The fire...it's getting closer....Dammit, I  
can't believe I'm doing this. It's only because she looks like that girl. I picked her up and ran out  
of the building before it blew up.  
  
And...you'll have to wait for the next chapter! please review...or else! Just kidding, of course. I don't  
own DragonballZ or Sailor Moon. If I did, I'd be very, very rich, but I don't, so I'm not. Review!!!  
I cannot stress it enough!!  



	3. Can't Shut Him Up,Can We?

  
  
A/N: Thankyou again to those who reviewed. Ami won't cuss too much, but this is a kind of coming out  
of her shell thing going on, so she's not going to be the Ami you expect. And for those of you who haven't  
figured it out yet, YES IT IS AN AMI/VEGETA FIC ALREADY!!!!! Yeesh. Sorry this took so long, I  
can't always get stuff uploaded because I switch homes every so often.   
Disclaimers: I don't own dragonballz or sailor moon. Never have, never will.  
  
Crystal Tokyo: I stand there as the school explodes into flames. All of the students are shrieking in terror-  
idiots. If they are afraid of something so little as this, they would not survive one minute where we were  
before. The girl is still unconscious. She reminds me so much of that other girl...it almost pains me to look  
at her. I hope she wakes up soon so I can put her down and try to figure out how the hell I'm going to  
get back to Namek...and I better bring the brats as well...bait always comes in handy. "Oh crap." "What is  
it, Namek runt? Well....if the portal opened in the school...that's where it would open again if it ever did."   
"Your point?" I'm so sick of people telling me useless information. First Kakarotto's brat, now the Namek  
peabrain. "My point is that we're not going to be able to get back now that the school blew up." Shit. The  
kid has a point there. Then again...I'm probably the strongest one here. I could easily just stay here and rule the  
universe from this point!! Of course...I won't let them in on my little secret plan. No more putting up with-  
"Hey Vegeta!" Oh no...he couldn't have possibly come here...could he? "Um...Mr. Vegeta...what are you looking  
around for? You look freaked out. Do you sense someone you know or something??" Odd...the kid would've  
recognized his father's voice. Maybe I'm hearing things. It must be from hanging around them too   
long.   
  
My eyelids flutter open. How long have I been asleep? The school....ohmygod...it's gone. There's flames everywhere.  
Did it blow up? What happened? And who's holding me?? "Put me down!" "Fine." Whoever it was just let go   
and let my butt slam onto the concrete. I was about to give him a piece of my mind until I saw who it was. "Um..."  
"Well, you could always thank me for saving you." What arrogance! It's not like I even really cared if l lived or  
died back there! "Oh, and just what DID you save me from? A nice, painless passage into numbness where no one gets  
hurt. Yeah, thanks a lot. I really want to stay here and just be mocked all my life." He looks at me as if he can't   
believe anyone can be so sarcastic.  
  
How the hell can she be that sarcastic? She's as bad as I am! What woman could accomplish that? "Oh, I'm sorry Miss.   
You must be the goddamn expert on death, and know that after you die everything's fine." Hah. That should stop  
her. No one is better with sarcasm than I. "Ami!" Some girl with raven-black hair runs over to the girl. "The school...  
it..." "It blew up, Rei. It blew up." She said it with a voice that was completely different than what I had heard. Was   
she faking what she said to me? Or was she faking what she said to this Rei girl? Screw this. I don't have time to learn  
female psycology. I'm off to rule this planet! "Gosh Ami...school meant so much to you...what are you going to do?"   
"I...I..." She looks like she's about to break down. Over a building? What nonsense! But wait...her eyes...there's a glimmer  
of emptiness. Can she fake tears as well? She's crying now. The Rei girl comforts her. I walk away. "You know, for an   
alien who just shows up uninvited, you're a real prick." I turn around and appear quickly in front of Rei, who   
obviously said that. I hold a small ball of ki to her face, enough to scare her. "Am I?" She gulps in air and doesn't seem to   
be able to say anything back to me. "What's the matter? Now that I'm looking at you, you can't talk? What a pity." I get out of   
there so fast it looks as if I have disappeared.  
  
"Tiger's Eye, you've done enough searching, and none of it's been working." "Fish Eye, you're a poet and you didn't even  
know it." "Shut up. I want a chance now." If I can snag this guy and find Pegasus in his beautiful dreams, Master what's his  
face will be so pleased! And if he doesn't have Pegasus...he'll make a great slave. Hawk's Eye looks at me with an odd stare.   
"So..Fish Eye...which man would you chose, might I ask?" "This one." "Are you sure? That scowl looks rather unpleasing to  
me...I don't think pure dreams would be there." "Well, you two have been going after girls that look happy and smiling, and  
look how well that turned out." Hah! That shut him up! "Pegasus is no dumbass. He won't be hiding anywhere obvious.  
I'm very sure this guy is the one." I slip the picture of the incredibly hot man into my pocket. That scowl, that armor, that muscle  
bound spandex warrior shall be mine!  
  
"Rei..Rei are you okay?" "What a jerk! I can't believe how mean he is." I can believe it. I almost got run over today, but of course,  
Rei didn't see that, and she didn't see my explosion either. "Why is Serena so timid? She won't even come near us!" "I don't   
know, Rei. She has her moments." More likely she's a ditz who doesn't know anything and now she's scared of me because I got   
pissed off, but hey, I have to keep up the act here. "Excuse me." I turn around to see the kid with the black hair there. He seems  
nice. "Yes?" "Vegeta...that guy with the pointy hair...did you happen to see which way he went?" "If I did, I'd be there kicking  
his ass right now." "Rei!!" "Well I would!" And I would too...if I was 10 million times stronger. "I'm sorry, but we have no idea  
where he went." "That's okay. He moves so fast...so, who are you two?" "I'm Ami, this is Rei. You're Gohan, right?" "Yeah, you  
remembered!" "Ami's got an awesome memory." There stands Lita, looking at the wreckage, not too sure what to make of it.  
"Hey Ami?" "Yeah Lita? Have you ever forgotten anything?" "I........can't remember forgetting anything..." And it can be a gift,   
or a curse. In my case, it's both. My marks stay high, but I can't forget my days of torture. Of course, none of them know. None of  
them know me at all. In fact, the guy who almost ran over me and that Vegeta guy who saved my life are probably the ones that  
know me the best. Sad, isn't it? The jerks know me, my friends don't.   
  
"Ami!! Are you alright? Are you okay? We couldn't find you!"  
Mina and Serena both come running at top speed. Serena falls on her face, and I resist the urge to laugh out loud. "I'm fine."  
"Molly told us she saw you unconscious over here with some guy." says Serena. "Ah, romance."says Mina with starry eyes.  
I giggle. Not for real, of course. I should really become an actress. "It's not like that at all. He's kind of rude." "Kind of?? The guy's  
a prick!" "I hope you didn't say that to his face, Rei." I turn around to see Luna there, accompanied by Artemis. "You never know  
what he's capable of." "Well, you could've warned me BEFORE he stuck the energy ball two inches away from my face...but I guess  
it can't be helped." Oh, that Rei. She's so lucky, and she doesn't even realize it. She's free to be herself. I'm not. She has psychic  
connections with the spirits and her temper is as wild as the flames she throws as Sailor Mars. Whereas I am...a girl with blue hair  
who does great at school and has crappy attacks as Sailor Mercury. "Hey, Gohan. I guess I better introduce you to the rest of  
us here." "Okay, sure thing Rei." "Gohan! We have to go find Vegeta before he starts blowing up the planet!" "Right, Krillin! Sorry  
Rei, Ami, but I gotta go." "It's okay. We understand." Well, Lita, you may understand, but I'll bet Serena has no clue what's going   
on. "What the heck is going on around here? Who is this Vegeta guy?" Yep, once again, Serena makes her debut as a dumbass.   
  
Perfect! The highest ki signature on this planet besides mine and the brats is one at about 600. Pitiful. This will barely even be a challenge  
for one such as myself. I, the prince of saiyans, find this easy. Challenges are more interesting. It's too bad that fiery-tempered bitch  
backed down so quickly...it would've been fun to keep a bit of an argument going. That Ami girl...it seems she switches personalities  
within the blink of an eyelash...who is she? Now there's a challenge. Hmm...maybe I could work with this. Eh? What the hell? How could   
Bulma possibly follow me here? I stop flying and touch down. She hasn't noticed me yet. I think I'll sneak up on her. One, two...."Boo!"  
"Aiiieee!" Oh wait, it's not Bulma. "Hmph. Thought you were someone else. Although you scare just as easily." Her braided aquamarine  
hair is much longer than Bulma's...and she looks nothing like her. I guess I was too far away.  
  
Yes, yes, yes! The guy I'm looking for just happens to creep up on me! Hah, Pegasus will be mine in no time. "Oh...so it's not me you're looking  
for then." I pull my best depressed look. He just smirks! What an arrogant freak! He looks as if he enjoys my misery! "No, but you should  
be grateful. The person I was looking for is the bitchiest woman in the universe. And stop it with that fake depressed look. I've seen it   
before and it doesn't work on me." Damn! He is tough! I guess with his looks this guy is used to being seduced...or at least used to women  
trying. "If you like, I can always let you buy me a coffee or whatever you people call it." What a jerk! Think's he's so great, I'll show him  
Fish Eye isn't one to be taken lightly! "Well, I think I'd rather take a peek at your dreams." "Really." I swirl the robe in front, then come out   
dressed as my original self. "So...you actually WANT to make yourself look fatter by wearing that thing? God, females must be different here."  
"Grrr..." He's asking for it! "ONE!!" The board comes up. "What the f-" "TWO!" The hand and ankle cuffs encircle him. "You must be an   
idiot to think this stupid contraption can hold me." "Let's see you try and get out, then."   
  
30 minutes pass....  
  
Poor guy. He actually thought he could get out of those. They're energy resistant, nothing he does works. I almost feel sorry for him, but he  
pissed me off, and I have a job to do...."THREE!!!" "AAAaaaaaaargh!" The silvery mirror appears. "Now, let's see what your dreams hold,   
bastard. I thrust my head in....memories of being on his home planet...kidnapped by space pirates...training and being abused...most of his  
race being wiped out...wanting immortality with some dragonballs...getting his ass kicked by thousands...God, this guy's life is depressing!  
"Damn it! Nothing! No beautiful dreams, and definitely no Pegasus." "Well, what did you expect, hearts, flowers and the wish to go find a princess  
to save? I have no time for such foolishness." How could he still be up??   
  
"Stop right there!" Who the heck is that? Some girl with no brain for fashion? "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! I will wright wrongs  
and triumph over evil! And that means you, Fish Eye!" "And we're the sailor scouts!" Just great. It seems like there are 5 girls with waay   
to short skirts for their age who I'm going to be indebted to for saving...this just ain't my day...oh no...it's those girls...Ami and Rei...if they  
laugh at me, they will die. "Well, you're not going to get very far, sailor scouts...this new creature will finish you off for good! I call on Electriki!"  
Riiiiight. Okay, so there's something coming out of a shadow...what the hell is that?? It looks like some kind of lightning bolt with huge boobs..  
at least that's all I can think of it being. "Electriki!....Thunder....shock!" "Aaaaaaaaah!" What weaklings. Can't even take a small shot of electric  
power. "Venus love chain encircle!" A beam of yellow light shoots towards that thing. It won't stop it....it didn't. "Mars...celestial....fire....  
surround!" Flames. Hmm...flames absorb electric energy...will it work?....Nope. "Now let's put a little spark into this fight. Electo-power-slam!"  
"Aiyaiyaiyaiyaiyai!" What an idiot that Sailor Moon girl is. "You know, if you plan to kill this freak, you're actually going to have to use some  
attacks that actually have a slight hope of damaging it." They all look at me with hatred. Bring it on. "Guys, you know what? Ignore him. It's not  
like HE has the power to do anything right now. He's just jealous that we're actually going to have to save him." Ooh, that Ami girl. Once I get  
out of this damn thing I will kill her. "I think you're right. I wonder if he's used to being the one who saves." "Yeah, Jupiter, that makes sense."  
"Of course it does, Venus. Now, lets kick this electio-freak's butt! Sailor Moon!" "Right!" Where is that music coming from? And what's with  
the posing? It's like the female version of the Ginyu Force! "Moon...Gorgeous....Meditation!" A beam of light or whatever comes from that silly  
looking thing she calls a weapon and actually kills the freak. "I'm outta here." The Bulma lookalike jumps through a hole she creates in the sky   
and a blast my way out of that godammn contraption.   
  
I wonder why he couldn't get out before...oh well. As long as he stays shut up I'm fine. "Hey guys?" "Um...yeah Mars?" "Could you....nevermind."  
"What's the matter? Now that you actually have something to fight with..you back down already? Hmph. Pitiful." What an ass! Vegeta is really  
starting to tick me off, Rei's ready to kill him. "You want a piece of me? Come on, prick! Let's see if you can do anything besides smirk!" Oh   
crap. I think Rei's done it. He's getting closer, and he looks powerful. And pissed off. "Look, Rei...he obviously knows who we are, no point   
in trying to disguise ourselves....you're not going to beat him. He looks powerful. Besides, he saved my life, we saved his. We're even. We can walk   
away." I hope he agrees...something tells me he might fight her anyways...part of me hopes he'll win...get with it Ami! You do NOT like this guy.  
He's a jerk! He's an ass! He's got a nice ass...AAaaaarrgh! "Your face gives you away, woman. It's obvious you can't stand not winning."   
"Not necessarily..." "Liar." What right does he have to call me a liar? He's not even right. Of course...if he was...I don't want to think about  
that. "I'm off. Conquering this sorry excuse for a planet would've been done an hour ago if it weren't for that spare tire woman." "Um...Vegeta?  
Is that your name?" "What?" Why's he getting so mad at Lita. "Yeesh, don't freak out on me. That's a guy, not a girl." His face is turning  
white. I guess Fish Eye flirted with him. Hah, serves him right. He flies off into the night sky. Won't even say goodbye...I wonder how those  
3 nice kids can stand him?  
  
What happens next? Where the heck are Krillin, Gohan and Dende? Where is Vegeta going? Are Ami and Vegeta going to meet again?  
Tune in next chapter...which will take a bit because I'm going camping!! :) Please review, hope you guys like it so far!  
  
  
  



	4. Hooky Gone Wrong...

A/N: Hey guys! Fanfiction.net is having some serious problems while I write this...I can't get on the site at all! Everything else on the internet  
seems to work okay...so I'm blaming it on them. By the time you see this, though, the problem will be resolved. I can't say thanks to those who reviewed  
chapter 3 because I haven't been able to post it! Aaaaargh! Why can't the freakin' site just work!! Oh well. Thanks to those who WILL review  
chapter 3...there better be some or else!! I'm back from camping (for one day, but hey, at least I camped!!) so I have lots of time to type...  
Here's a hint. More reviews, less site problems, faster chapters. Thanks for your patience, now for this, once again:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz or sailor moon. I'm not making any money off of this, and neither is anyone else. If someone else IS making  
money off of this somehow, I don't know about it. Clear? Good. On with the godamn story already!!!  
  
Crystal Tokyo High School:What is coming over me? I can't believe it...I have a crush on the biggest ass in the universe. Also the nicest ass. Deja vu all over again, hm?  
"Hey...Ami!" "Huh...what? Oh, what is it Serena?" As if I really want to hear what she has to say to me. It's only been about 15 hours or so and  
after 2 hours Serena's always talking about how Darien never calls her and yadayada and some other crap. It only makes me hate her more. Jealousy  
is an evil thing, and it's entered my mind and I can't get rid of it. Just like Vegeta. "That guy we saved last night...he was the one who rescued you from  
the building??" "Yeah...so?" "Man, talk about a prick." "You think we haven't noticed that by now?" Oh look, there sits Rei. And Mina. And Lita.  
Finally, some people with brains...well, maybe not Mina, but the other two, sure. "I just don't get why you let him go, Rei." "Well, Lita...it's true,  
he did save Ami...and to tell you the truth...." Rei ducks her head and lowers her voice. "I couldn't even touch the guy if my life depended on it. His  
aura is so strong, it's unbelieveable!"   
  
Somewhere, in an abandoned alley: We seriously have to find out where Vegeta is, but I'm slowing everyone down. Being a Namek, I look different,  
and they have to hid me. I feel so bad because I know Vegeta could wipe us out in an instant...I wonder why he hasn't yet. "Hey guys..." "Yeah Dende?"  
That Krillin...always friendly, always nice. It's hard to know how he does it. "If Vegeta really wanted everyone dead...why aren't we dead yet? It's already  
the second day here...and no reports of people being hurt, or killed. We're fine, the people at the school are fine...what gives?" Gohan sighs. "I  
don't know, Dende. I really don't know."  
  
At that bar place: "Spare tire lady? That's what he called you afterwards? Hahahaha!" "Shut up Hawk's Eye, it isn't funny!" "Yes it is...Heeheeheeheehee.  
HEEHEEEHEEEHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" "You know, instead of listening to Hawk's Eye laugh his ass off, you could always find a target you can actually  
handle." "I could've handled him just fine if it weren't for those little Sailor Shits! Don't even reply to that, Tiger's Eye, I'm not listening." How dare  
he thinks that man could overtake me?? I'll show him. Let's take a look at these cards...hello! Kind of short, bald, but hey, also cute. He looks friendly...  
and weak. Good. "This is the next one." "What's the matter? The other guy to tall for you?" Grrrrr...why does Hawk's Eye have to ruin my good   
thoughts? Oh well. This little monk shall be mine...and if I ever catch the Vegeta guy again...I'm going to KILL his sorry ass.  
  
In the bushes outside the school: I never realized until now just how beautiful she is. There's something about her that she doesn't show to normal  
people...I have to find out what it is. It will be a challenge...but how I love a challenge. Besides, I need something to stop thinking about that guy...  
Ughhhh! That's disgusting and I need to rid my thoughts of it. Even Zarbon never made a pass at me...and we all knew he was gay...but this other guy...  
AAAAAaaa! I have to stop scaring myself. Back to the Ami girl...her short, sapphire hair seems to shine brighter than the others...it's the light  
from above, but whatever. Maybe I can hear what they're saying....."So much for what I said about romance." "No kidding, the guy's a jerk!" "We  
shouldn't have even bothered to save him...did you see the way he just took off like that?" "I'd take off like that too if I was him...can you imagine  
being hit on by Fish?" "Eeeeeeew!" Odd, they all talk except for her. It seems as if she's off somewhere else in her mind.  
  
I stopped listening to them a looooong time ago. I just want to get out of here, I can't stand it anymore. Yes, me, Ami Mizuno is ready to try and  
skip class. An accomplishment on my part. I can already see the shock and disappointment on my parents' faces if I get caught. If. No one would  
suspect me, all I have to do is ask for a drink of water once Mr. Whifflesnatcher comes back. Man, that's a gay name. "Class, now that I'm back,   
we have a pop quiz!" Just great. At least Serena will have to shut up for a few minutes. "A pop QUIZ??!! I HAVEN'T HAD ANY TIME TO PLAN  
MY CHEATING STRATEGIES OUT YET!" Heeheehee, Serena will have some explaining to do here...nevermind. Our teacher doesn't even bother  
to respond to Serena. I guess he figures the best thing is to ignore her. It probably is. "Mr Whifflesnatcher," Everyone laughs at the sound of me  
saying his name. Not because I'm funny, just because his name is so freakishly gay. "Yes, April?" "Ami. And may I go to the washroom?" "Of course  
Anne. Just make sure you're back in a few minutes." Sweet. If the guy can't remember my name, it's gonna be April or Anne who gets in trouble.   
I get up and leave the classroom. "Weird. Ami never leaves to go to the bathroom before a test..." Shit, why does Mina have to mumble everything  
out loud? I just hope no one pays her any attention. I walk through the halls, past the washroom, past the other classes and outside to freedom and   
fresh air.   
  
What is she doing out here? Fine with me. It makes what I plan to do easier. I wait until she is within 4 feet of me, unbeknownst to my presence. I   
smirk, out of pure hilarity. These pitiful humans cannot sense me at all, I don't even have to hide my ki, but the weakling brat trio can sense me...so   
I better not do anything stupid. I run quickly, pick her up, then fly off. It registers immediately what is happening to her. "Put me down!! What do   
think you're doing? We're even, remember? You saved me, I saved you...let me go!" "Trust me, girl, you wouldn't want me to let you go at this height."  
"What the hell do you know? Bring me back!" "Why? You obviously wanted to get out of there, and now you have an excuse." "Yeah, I was kidnapped  
by some alien freak so he could take me flying. They're not gonna believe that crap." How can she possibly be able to contradict everything I   
say? And be right at the same time? She's only...how old is she, anyways? "How old are you?" "I'm 14, but why should you care?" 14? Damn it all!  
How can a fourteen-year-old possibly have a hold on me like this? It's even worse than what that girl or Tasaia did to my mind...no, No, NO! All I'll  
do is figure out just who she really is, then leave and forget. That's all I want...isn't it?  
  
What the hell does he want with me? Oh shit, what's he going to do me? I think I've been reading too many of those sci-fi novels where the girl gets  
raped by the alien...is that why he wanted to know how old I was? "What do you want with me, Vegeta?" "So, you remembered my name...Ami." "Don't  
change the subject! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME ALREADY??!!" "Shut up for a moment! Everyone can hear you scream, and then we're both  
going to have to run around like chickens with our heads cut off in order to survive!" Alright, fine. I'll be quiet for a moment. He does have a point.  
He comes to a small park where there is no one, since school has started for everyone, and anyone else is at work or at home, it seems. He drops  
down, and places me on the bench next to him. "Who are you, Ami?" "What the fuck-" "Exactly! Why are you one way with me, and to everyone else  
you're so silent and peaceful and perfect? Is that you? Is this you? Are you toying with me? WHAT THE HELL IS IT, GIRL-YOU'RE DRIVING  
ME INSANE HERE!" Whoah, he sure blew up on me...what do I say? Do I tell him? I don't trust him...but I've never really trusted anyone...maybe   
I should... "Look, I don't have all day." "Fine, fine I'll tell you, just stop bugging me! It's a long story." "I'm listening." "When I was little, I was  
myself, happy and carefree, and ready to say something to those who pissed me off. In grade 2 I brought home a friend of mine, I had asked and  
my parents said it was okay. When they found out it was a guy, they got really mad and scared the poor guy. He ran out the door and soon rumours  
spread around the school that my parents were psychos, and so I must be too...books became my only source of comfort. Book after book after book...  
I couldn't stop. They became my life. I wouldn't go outside, I had no real friends. My parents got so worried that they finally moved here when I was in  
grade 7. I went to Serena's school. I got caught up in a plan of some old enemies of ours, and became Sailor Mercury. I figured if I wanted friends,  
I had to be someone else....I had to be...fake. And it works so well they don't even know me...and yet they think they do." He stares at me, as if he   
understands somehow...I hope he does, I really do. It would be so nice... "Anything else?" "Definitely. Jealousy has eaten away at my heart ever since  
I met Serena. She can be herself without anyone questioning her. She's a complete ditz but her heart is completely pure. The perfect boyfriend, the  
perfect parents...the perfect godamn life. And to top it all off, she's stronger than me! She always will be, no matter what I do she's always ahead."  
  
Holy shit...this Serena sounds exactly like Kakarotto in every way! I know what she's going through, but do I dare to say it? To...comfort someone  
instead of just walking away, or, more likely, kill them? I can't kill her, she looks too much like that girl...and she acts so much like me...Dammit!  
"So...just who are you...Vegeta? Are you really the coldhearted ass you portray yourself to be? Or is there something behind you like there is   
behind me?" Crap. I can't walk away now...well, maybe I can, and I will. I get up off the bench, silent, and fly away. I can hear a stream of curses  
behind me. " How the hell can you do this? I open myself up and what do I get? Someone too damn afraid of telling anyone the truth about themselves.  
At least I could do it." I stop short. How dare she call me afraid! I am the prince of saiyans..I am afraid of nothing! But to tell her how I feel...No!  
I have no feelings, so I have nothing to tell her. "What you see is what you get, girl." "My name is Ami, goddammit, AMI!!" I can barely hear her scream  
her name, I'm that far away. I wonder how she's going to get back to her school? Oh well, that's her problem, not mine.  
  
"TAXI!" Thank god I brought my purse. Damn that Vegeta! That can't be all there is to him...he wouldn't leave that fast otherwise...right? Or is it just  
wishful thinking? The damn romantic I like to lock away has broken loose again, and this time I can't catch her. "Where to, Miss? Crystal Tokyo High   
School, if you please." "Sure thing Miss...you weren't playing hooky, where you?" "Actually, I was cutting class, but it's none of your business anyways.  
Just drive. NOW." "Yeesh, you don't have to get all weird on me." Well, butt out of people's lives then, Mr.! He's mumbling something about those  
bitchy teenage girls...I better just ignore him. Knowing me, I'll start screaming so loud he'll dribe onto the sidewalk, and as much as I'd love to run over  
Serena, she's not outside at the moment.  
  
Abandoned Alley: "Hey Krillin, there's someone coming this way...I can feel their ki." Hmm, so the little brats near him can sense things, eh? Well, it won't  
matter much. I plan to make myself known anyways. "Oh Krillin! Thank god I found you!" I run up and hug the guy. He seems really confused...doesn't know  
quite what to make of me yet. "Er...is this the person you sensed, Gohan?" "Yeah..." "It's been so long since I've seen you...you've grown!" "I have? I guess  
I must have...yeah.." I can already see his ego inflating. Hahaha! This is going to be a piece of cake! "I don't remember seeing you, though." The little   
martian twerp is looking at me weird. What's up with him? "Of course you don't." He says. "She's from here...we're from a different dimension." "Okay...  
so, what are you trying to pull, lady?" Grr....stupid kids! I'll show them...I'll show them all! "One!" "Two!" "Three!" Crap, only Krillin is in the state of  
dream searching. I'll have to do the damn counting thing again. "What the hell did you do to Krillin?" "The same thing I'm gonna do to you two twerps!   
One! One!" This is really stupid sounding. "Two! Two!" "Three! Three!" Their screams fill the afternoon air...such bliss to my ears. Let's take a look at  
baldy first...lesee...wants to find true love, wants to improve fighting level, be less scared....dammit, no Pegasus again! Oh well, onto the Martian freak.  
Let's take a peek....wants Nail to admire him, wants to become a great fighter, wants to become good friends with Gohan...AAAaaargh! Where is that  
flying horse? We've tried so hard and we haven't found anything! All right, calm down Fish. You can do this. Hmm, Gohan's dreams...wants to become as  
strong as Piccolo...wants to improve his saiyan powers...what's a saiyan? Wants to become a fighter, wants to be able to stand up to his Mom...like   
that'll happen. No Pegasus again!! "So, now you've moved onto children as your next targets? You really are pathetic." And there stands Vegeta. I'm   
going to kill him! "What just happened? Dende?" "Dunno Krillin, clueless. Gohan?" "Nope, zero in the ideas factory. Hey Vegeta...what are you doing  
here?" said the demi-saiyan with an extreme amount of venom in his voice.  
  
"Oh, just here to laugh in your faces, the usual." This is hilarious! Now the transexual's been praying on them! They're helpless! This is too good. "Don't  
forget, Vegeta, you were just as helpless as they are when I went after you." "I personally would like to forget what you did to me you man whore."   
Chrome-dome's face turns green. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." "I'm guessing he went after you, cueball?" He throws up on the ground. That's  
disgusting...but so is what she did. "Hey...whatever-your-name-is, would you mind letting us down from these things? My limbs are geting stretched here."  
Always the friendly dumbass, that's Kakarotto's brat for you. "WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE STAY UNCONSCIOUS LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO?"  
"Maybe it's because we're warriors." "SHUT UP YOU MONKEY!" How dare he! He'll pay...but I better not get too close...Uggggghhh. I power up  
a blast painful enough to bring Freeza to his knees. "No one calls the prince of saiyans that and gets away with it." I throw the blast. His screams  
are so damn girly...they'd fool anyone. In seconds, his body, barely clinging onto life, hits the ground. I stand over him. "Start saying your prayers."  
"We won't let you harm innocent young boys and their dreams! I am...oh. I guess you already took care of her, eh?" "Obviously, Sailor Baka or whatever  
your name is." "Sailor Moon!!" "Whatever." "So, I guess you're a crime fighter?" My laughter fills the alleyway and scares the girl out of her mind.   
"What kind of an idiot are you? I'm only here to laugh in their faces, and get my revenge on HIM." I point to where that annoying woman with the   
spare tire suit lays, almost dead. "Okay then...I guess I'll leave..." This 'Sailor Moon girl' leaves. Isn't she that Serena girl Ami was describing?  
Yes, it is her...she's as dumb as Kakarotto! I wonder what's become of the sapphire-haired girl...no, No, NO! Stop it Vegeta, you do NOT CARE!!  
I'm going for a drink, I have to get my mind off of her somehow.  
  
That's it for now! FF.net is still down...so a few of you might be albe to read this when I put it up. It sucks! I can't read my reviews or anything!  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggghhhh! I tend to scream a lot. Review, PLEASE! I will read them, and  
I appreciate them soooooooo much! I'm trying to see where this story will take me...and have two other unfinished ones you might see soon....well,  
that's all for now, stay cool! (It's so hot in here...I can barely breathe! Too much humidity! Pant, wheeze. ) Enough of my babbling. Reviesw...  
or else. Just kidding. Hope everyone's enjoying their summer...whoever is having summer right now. Bye :) 


	5. Unable to Forget

A/N: Hey guys, been a while, eh? Wanna know why? LACK OF REVIEWS! As I write this, there are currently only 2 reviews for chapter 4,  
and NONE for chapter 3!!! Enough to make one have writer's block, eh? (True Canadian Here!) I've been partying and CLEing as well (Canadian Lakehead  
Exhibition for those who've never attended. It's a big fair that goes around Canada) so I haven't had much time to write...and I've started some  
other things as well...and school's coming soon! All that stress puts writing faaaar back on the big list of things to do. But hey, at least I'm still writing  
here...right? Well, I'm done bitching, enjoy chapter 5!  
  
It's been a few hours since school ended. I got off scot free since no one saw the taxi coming up to the new school. It's amazing how quickly they can  
transfer us after our old high school blew up...we didn't even get one day off. Damn schoolboard, so fast and annoying. Mr. Whifflesnatcher thought I was  
Alicia this time, and excused me since he figured I had my period, I guess. Why else would I take so long? If I played hooky and came back, the principal  
would've come with me, right? Wrong. I DO know what I'm doing. Serena's running down the street. Wonder why.   
  
"AMI!!!!!!!!!!!" Dear God, when will she shut up? "What is it Serena? Could you not be so loud?" "Sorry. I just finished walking away from the weirdest  
fight ever!" "Why was it so weird?" "I got there, and it was over! Fish Eye looked dead, he just was barely hanging on! Vegeta did that, but he's not a crime  
fighter. That guy is freaky. We better watch our backs. The little kids were all on those backboard things that the Amazon Trio use to look at people's   
dreams...they didn't need me, so I walked away..." "You walked away." What the hell was she thinking? Those poor guys! Gohan and Krillin needed to be saved,  
why the hell didn't she save them? Then again, if Vegeta had it under control...fighting would've been a bad idea. She could've been killed...it's really too bad.   
"Yeah...I guess Vegeta was going to let the other guys down, by the looks of it." Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Suuuuuuuuuure. "Well then, you did all you could."  
  
"Vegeta, when will-" "Quiet, Kakarotto's brat." "But-" "Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" "When are you going to-" "HOW MANY FREAKIN' TIMES DO  
I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP TALKING?" Geeze, this kid gets on my nerves. I'm not surprised why Kakarotto's not with us...he probably wanted  
to get away from his son. Good. at least he's silent now. "As for when I'm going to let you go, it won't be for a while." "Why not?" "Look Namek runt, I didn't  
ask YOU to talk either. So SHUT UP." Finally. Peace and quiet so I can think. Should I bother to conquer this world? It's full of weaklings, and there'd be  
no challenge. No. I must not stray from my goal-Kill Freeza and become immortal. "Did someone get the number of that bus?" Oh, just great. The man-whore  
is waking up. "You shut up too!" I give him a swift kick to the head, which silences him immediately. "That's better..." I can almost smell the fear on the boys'  
faces. Perfect. They should fear and respect me. Now. How am I going to get back onto Namek? And what do I do with this, this, THING sprawled out on   
the pavement? What the? A black portal with water surrounds the shemale. "A portal! Bye bye boys, I'm off to Namek!" Not listening to their complaints  
or warnings, I jump through and.....   
  
"Looks like he just can't get enough of the poor man, eh Tiger's Eye?" "Obviously. Why else would Fish bring him here into the bar? Fish, Fish. What happened?  
You awake?" I watch as Tiger's Eye attempts to wake him up. "Fish looks beaten, it'll be awhile." "What do you know, Hawk's Eye?" "Well, I was watching the  
battle. Vegeta took him out like a hawk catching a mouse. Or like a tiger pouncing on a wildebeast, if you will." "Hmph." I return to sipping my Tequila. It's quite  
good. "So, while we wait, who's the next target going to be, Hawk?" "Let's take a look...not her, not her...definitely not her...we'll leave the guy to Fish...not her...  
not her...too young...waaaay to young-" "Here's one!" "Are you serious? She looks so timid and shy." "That's my specialty." "All of your 'specialties' have gone  
down the drain just like the rest of us." "Don't remind me. But I'm sure that this one's a winner." "Where the hell am I?" Oh crap. Vegeta's up. And seeing what   
he did to Fish... "Tiger, run for it!" "You got it!"  
  
The two cross-dressers run as fast as their unagile feet can carry them. Stupid people...when will they learn they cannot outrun the Prince of Saiyans? Lucky  
for them, I don't feel like catching them. Nice of them to leave their drinks behind....aah, tequila, my best friend. Other than Tasaia...STOP THINKING ABOUT  
her!!! I take another sip, then glance at the shemale. I never would've guessed he was a man...then again...no one could guess Freeza was a man, either. Anyways...  
what to do about this sorry excuse for a planet? Maybe another drink will help. Vodka was always good for thinking...I wonder how long those brats will be stuck in  
those silly contraptions? Serves them right. As for that Ami girl...Aaargh! I can't get her out of my mind, no matter what I do. "AMAZON TRIO! COME FORWARD!"  
Who's the old geezer...why am I in the middle of a circus tent with that man-whore? "Who are you? And why is Fish Eye unconscious?" So, he wants to know who  
I am...does he? "I am Prince Vegeta of the saiyan race, born on the now lost planet of Vejitasei. As to why he is unconscious, the stupid fool made the mistake  
of flirting with me. Therefore I took it upon myself to avenge my pride." "I see." The old man seems to be thinking. I'm amazed he can do that at his age and all.  
"Where is the rest of the Amazon Trio?" "They ran as soon as they saw me. I suppose my glory was simply to much for them to handle." Hah, he won't be asking me  
any stupid questions any longer. "Well...would you consider working for me?" Alright, so the guy is amazingly good at asking the stupid questions imaginable. "The last   
boss I had is on my 'to kill list', and if you ask me any more annoying questions, you will be added to that list. Understood?" "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK  
IN HERE AND ORDER HIM AROUND? YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING, YOU ARROGANT SAIYAN BASTARD!" A woman with incredibly long and  
curly night blue hair appears on the other side of a mirror. "I shall order around whom I please, it is none of your business what I tell him, bitch." She looks angry.  
Bring it on.  
  
It's so nice and peaceful here...I've always loved the water. I guess Sailor Mercury was really the only Sailor Scout with the water stuff-and that's why I'm so weak.  
What I wouldn't give to have more power...and more confidence! I guess I have more now. Two years ago I would've fainted dead away if Vegeta had even said one word   
to me, and now I'm antagonizing him for answers...but it's useless. I should just give up and forget about him-but I can't! I can't get over him...the way he listens to me,  
as if he can actually relate to me. So why say the opposite? Why fly away when I pour out my heart and soul to you? Oh Vegeta, why can't you be more open? I know  
it's hard, but if I can do it, why can't you? The lake shimmers as the moon casts its light on the mirrored surface. It's so calm...it's hard to believe how quickly it  
can change into a storm...the same with me, I guess. Unpredictable. The only difference is that everyone thinks I'm predictable...except for Vegeta. Damn, how can  
I ever forget about him? It's not like I'll even see him again. "Excuse me, would you happen to know the time?" A somewhat attractive man with long golden hair stands  
over where I am laying on the beach. "It's 10." "Hmm...that leaves me 1/2 an hour to get to the coffee shop.....would you like to come along?" Lesee...reasons to go:  
#1: I'll forget about that saiyan  
#2: I can have some comfort food...like hot chocolate.  
#3: He's actually pretty hot, now that I'm examining him.  
Reasons to decline his gracious offer:  
#1: Mom would kill me if she knew I was hanging around an older guy.  
#2: I can't trust him, I don't know him  
#3.....screw it. I'm going. "That's very kind of you. I'd love to come along." "Come along, it's not too far from here. So, what's your name?" "Ami." "I'm Tai." "Nice  
to meet you, Tai." "Pleasure's all mine."  
  
"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" She has incredible self-control compared to most women, I'll give her that, but other than that she's nothing in the grand scheme  
of things. "I'm sure you heard me perfectly well. What am I doing here, by the way." "Fish Eye has brought you here...has he not?" "There was a portal surrounded by  
water. I went through." "That explains it." So, the old guy has it figured out, does he? "That's the gateway back to this tent that Fish eye makes. By jumping through it,  
you came here as well." Hmm...so I still have to get back to Namek somehow and forget about Ami...how do I do this? "So, lengthylocks, how the hell do I get back to my  
own dimension?" "My name is Queen Nehelenia AND YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS SUCH!" She should be thankful I'm not calling her bitch. "To get back to your   
dimension, you have to find the portal that brought you here, then go through. It will be in the same place as before." "How the hell am I supposed to get to the portal  
when it was destroyed during the explosion?" "Portals don't destroy that easily...though it will be hidden." "And, praytel, how do I find it then, YOUR HIGHNESS?"   
"Don't mock my royal line! And as for that portal...it's not my problem...is it? Hahahahaha!" Stupid bitch, thinks she's so great. I'll find that portal, get back to Namek  
and forget all about that stupid Ami girl once I become immortal.  
  
Will Ami be able survive her date? Can Vegeta find the portal? Will the two jealousy-scarred lovers ever unite? Read on and find out!  
Really, really, really sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. Dorion Bible Camp, the site not working so well and other stuff slowed me down.  
Plus, I'm lazy. It's my birthday today! I'm 14! Woohoo! Whoopee. Review please, and watch for the next chaptah! 


	6. Dangerous People

A/N: Hi all! Sorry it's been so long...suffering from laziness syndrome and   
schoolisstartingsoIhaveanotherexcusetoaddontomanyIalreadyhave syndrome.   
Also...no reviews for chapter 5...*sniff* Just kidding. I'm really sorry, so   
here's chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own dragonballz or sailor moon. Or much else, come to think   
of it.  
  
"So, do you come to the lake often?" In other words, did you just happen to   
spot me while thinking about life, or have you been following me for a while?   
"I come quite a bit. The serenity there helps me to concentrate." "Concentrate   
on what?" "I'm working in University for a Masters Degree in Kinesiology.   
Studying is something I do every day, otherwise I'd fail for sure." My, my,   
my. So, he's got some knowledge. This guy seems to have it all...good looks,   
smart, charming... "So, what would you two like to drink?" The waiter looks at   
Tai as if he was going to drug me as soon as I turned my back. People judge   
others by their looks too much. I mean, sure Vegeta LOOKS like a conceited   
arrogant bastard, but he's not THAT bad. Dammit, why do I keep thinking about   
him? I thought I'd be able to forget about him by now! Oh well. I order a tall   
hot chocolate, and Tai orders a mocha latte. "So, how old are you, Ami?" He   
wants to know age? Shit. Well, I could lie...I do LOOK older...a little   
bit...nah. If I want to get serious, I better go truthful. "14." Tai chokes on   
his latte. I guess I do look older. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just a little   
shocked. You're so mature I thought you were at least 17." 17?? Whoa, maybe   
he's just saying these things to get me. Come to think of it, he looks a heck   
of a lot like that guy with the Tiger striped pants and the peasant top...oh   
crap! I better get out of here!  
  
I sit, drinking in the lemonade that has been offered to me. I had gladly   
accepted, of course. Serena is so nice, even if she was a little freaked about   
me being a Namek and all. When I say freaked, I really mean afraid to come   
within 10 feet, but she got over that. Gohan, Krillin and I are all at her   
house. "So, what's it like being a Namek? You don't eat or anything? I don't   
think I could stand it!" She seems rather curious...and she eats a ton! I   
don't think I've ever seen anyone eat that much! Even from what Gohan told me   
about his Dad's eating habits, I think this girl could outdo him any day. "No,   
we only drink. Our planet was always very peaceful...until Freeza showed up."   
I guess the venom in my voice scared the guys. They seem rather spooked at the   
moment. "Guys...what's up? You look really freaked out." They don't speak.   
Serena looks like she's ready to scream. And she does. LOUDLY. Her voice   
sounds like nails being drawn across a large piece of rock. My ears are ready   
to give out, and for once I wish I wasn't a Namek. Super-sensitive ears can be   
a real pain. I can see Krillin curled up in a ball from his agony. Gohan has   
his ears plugged and seems to be chanting something, I can only see his lips   
moving. There's another ki behind me....oh no...it can't be! How could this   
have ever happened?  
  
I walk out of the immensely large circus tent, and I can feel the evening   
breeze sweep my hair away from my face. I search the city for the brats'   
power. They seem to be at the same house as this Sailor Moon girl. All of a   
sudden, an ear-piercing scream loud enough to level the city reaches my ears.   
Glass shatters all around, and all those planning on taking a relaxing night   
stroll are clutching their heads in agony, desperately trying to block out the   
sound yet failing miserably. I myself am trying to ignore it, but each time I   
do that, it only gets worse. My head is pounding from all the noise...I can't   
even hear myself think, dammit! That Sailor Moon is going to pay for   
this...and there is no doubt in my mind that the ditzy girl Ami was talking   
about is actually Sailor Moon. Everywhere I turn, people are wailing because   
of the noise. Don't these morons know they're only making the damn situation   
worse? What the...Ami's ki seems to be rising. Not much, but a little,   
indicating fear or something. Maybe I-NO. I'm NOT going anywhere NEAR the   
bitch, I'm going to the school, blasting my way through security guards,   
jumping through that godforsaken portal that got me in this shit and go kill   
that bastard Freeza. NOTHING ELSE. Only problem is, the school is in the   
direction of where the screams are coming from. Whereas Ami is further away   
from the noise...maybe I'll go check up on her first...just to save my ears   
from being completely destroyed by that idiot female creature. That scream is   
not human, I swear.  
  
I cover my ears and run away from the sound as fast as I can. I don't know   
where I'm going, only further away from Serena's wailing is all I know now.   
Shit, he's following me! Damn him! I pick up my pace and run into an alleyway.   
I keep running; Serena's constant noise is making my blood run cold and my   
head pound. A dead end. Oh, crap oh friggin crap. He's right behind me...what   
the hell do I do? "You thought you could get away, didn't you?" "What? I can't   
hear you!" "What? Speak up louder, girl." "WHAT??" "WHAT??" I have no idea   
what he's trying to say, I can barely hear myself talk. He walks closer to me.   
I back up quickly and slam into a wall. Oh shit. He puts his mouth next to my   
ear...the dream hunters...they only look for dreams, nothing else...right?   
"You thought you could get away, but you are mistaken, Ami." He backs off,   
then changes into that ridiculous looking outfit he always wears. Then,   
silence. All is now calm. My ears are still ringing, and now I can finally   
fire some insults he'll actually hear. "What'cha gonna do Tiger's Eye, flash   
me? I'm sorry, but I'm only interested in men. Women just don't appeal to me."   
He's angry. Good. I figure I might as well, I'm probably going to die anyway.   
"You'll pay for that! 1!" The backboard goes up. "2!" My wrists and ankles are   
shackled. "Hey! Let me go, asshole!" He walks closer to me, then brings his   
face right up to mine. I try not to look scared, but I don't think it's   
working. "First, I have to see your dream. 3!" "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" I   
could never describe in a million years the pain I feel right now. It's as if   
someone took a garlic crusher and is using it on my heart. As he skims my   
dreams it gets worse until he takes his head out of the mirror. I feel like   
I'm going to pass out...  
  
I can smell the fear on the blond's face. Hah, humans can be so pathetic. It   
remains to be seen why I am here though. The bald child and his friend, as   
well as the namek kid are pale and silent. At least that bitch has stopped   
screaming and I can finally hear myself think again. Where am I? And where did   
everyone else go? I press the button on my scouter and search power levels. No   
numbers I recognize at all. "So, where are the others?" I ask. The blond girl   
looks like she's ready to start crying or something. "Scream again girl, and   
I'll shut you up....for GOOD." She faints out of pure terror. I laugh, and the   
three weaklings cringe. Based on the numbers, I should be able to take this   
planet in no time.  
  
Ami's scream reaches my ears and I run faster, I don't know why. I can't get   
her out of my mind. Maybe if I see her killed I can finally say goodbye to her   
presence in my mind. I get there to find that golden-haired guy/girl who was   
in that tent standing there while Ami is on some sort of backboard, her ankles   
and wrists bound and a pink mirror with a purple ribbon over her heart. "Oh   
shit..." "Recognize me, do you? You've ruined your chance to stay alive."   
"Please...I don't want to die...anything you want, I can get it for you!"   
"Immortality?" ".....no." His voice is so small, I almost had to strain to   
hear it. "Then goodbye and good riddance to you. Oh, and tell Zarbon and Kui   
that Vegeta says hi." I form a good sized blast and pierce it through his   
head. I don't feel like hearing him scream, I've heard enough screams already.   
He drops to the ground and changes into a tiger, then vanishes. I presume he's   
dead. The backboard and mirror disappear and Ami almost falls on the ground. I   
manage to catch her. Her face is so young and yet so full of wisdom, and her   
beauty rivals that of even Tasaia. How can this 14 year old....schizophrenic,   
almost anyway...have such a powerful hold on me? I can't allow it. I won't.   
I....oh shit. He's here-how could he have got here? I guess that portal never   
closed. She starts to stir. I have to get away from her, she doesn't deserve   
to be pulled into this... no one deserves to be a part of the game he plays.  
  
Who is this mysterious man that everyone seems so deathly afraid of? Can Ami   
wake up and demand information from Vegeta? How much glass did Serena break,   
and how many patients will the hearing doctors have the next day? Will the Z   
people EVER get back to their own dimension? You'll have to wait for the next   
chapter!  
PS: I'm REALLY SORRY this took so long. I promise I'll have the next chapter   
up soon. 


	7. Fearful Questions...Where Are the Answer...

A/N: Hey all, sorry (yet again) that I took so long. With school starting and   
me having to get used to high school I've been slacking from this. Speaking of   
which, I should really be doing my geography homework right   
now...hehehe...DBZ's supposed to be new on the one channel I get that has it,   
but it doesn't seem to be showing the new episodes!! So I'm not too happy   
'bout that. Thanks to all those who reviewed, you help to keep me writing.   
Anyway, onward with the story!!  
Disclaimer: I wish Akira Toryama and his associates would get it through their   
heads that we don't own this stuff so I wouldn't have to type this crap over   
and over and over!!! As well as whoever made up Sailor Moon.  
  
I run off quickly, not wanting her to get involved. Someone as innocent as she   
shouldn't have to deal with the horrors that have arrived. Hell, this planet   
is so weak that none of them deserve to deal with him. I have to find a way to   
bring him, the brats and myself back into our dimension...but how?  
  
Oh shit, oh fucking shit. How did he manage to get here? Did the portal not   
close? I look over at Gohan and Dende. The looks on their faces is one of pure   
fear. The damn bastard starts to chuckle as he reads his scouter. "Soon,   
everyone on this feeble planet shall know the name of Frieza! Of course, you   
three already seem to know who I am." I stay silent, fearing the next words I   
speak will be my last. "No? Well then, let me formerly introduce myself. My   
name is Frieza, conqueror of thousands of planets and hundreds of solar   
systems. At first the universe in my grasp was my goal...but now I see that   
our universe is only one small speck in the grand scheme of things! There are   
many dimensions which I shall overrule and make mine, starting with this one."   
Serena looks like she's about to wake up. "But I'm sick....I can't go to   
school..." Never mind. I don't think she'll be getting up anytime soon. Wait a   
sec...Vegeta's coming here...and really fast, too. Why the hell would he want   
to get closer to Frieza? It's not like he can beat him when Rekuum nearly   
killed us all! Or maybe he's just mad at Serena for screaming so loud-   
  
"Serena?" A little girl in the 6th grade or so peeks her head through the   
door, in way that she can't see Frieza. "Wake Uuuuuuup!!" "Aaaaah! What   
the-Rini! You scared me.....eeee....eee.." "Serena, stop trying to scare me.   
Who are these guys? I'll bet Darien might not like this...I better call him."   
"WHAT? YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET BACK HERE!" "I have the phone in my   
haaaaaaaand...." "I'M COMING AFTER YOU!" "Neither of you will so much as lift   
a finger unless I say so." This Rini girl turns her head and sees Frieza. She   
looks as if she's about to scream....oh no, not again. My ears are already   
impaired for life! "Oh, and if you scream so much as one sixty-fourth of what   
your older sister did, consider your pathetic life over." Rini's face goes   
pale. "Now. I want you, child, to go stand over by the blond." Rini slowly   
makes her way over to where Serena is and buries her head in her arms. "I'm   
scared." "It's okay Rini...it'll be alright...you'll see." Hope is all we have   
left...and it's leaving us quicker by the second.  
  
My vision slowly returns, and my head is reeling from all the screaming that   
Serena and I have done. I can barely stand as I try to remember what just   
happened. All I can see is the whip that Tiger's Eye always carried. Odd, he'd   
never leave it behind...was he killed? *BEEP. BEEP.* My scout communicator's   
blinking. I press it. "Rei. What's up?" "Very, very bad vibes. Extremely evil.   
I've already called Lita and Mina. Serena won't answer hers, I don't know what   
to do!" "Calm down Rei. Where are the 4 of us going to meet?" "What about   
Serena?" As if I give a damn. "Look, if she isn't going to answer the pager,   
she probably doesn't want to come to the meeting." "Ooooh, she can be so   
immature! Meet me at the temple." "Okay. See you there." "Bye." "Bye." I slip   
the communicator in my pocket and sprint as fast as I can towards the temple.   
Something's going on, and if Rei's vibe readings are true...we're pretty much   
screwed.  
  
"What is that infernal beeping noise?" The blond shrinks visibly, trying to   
get out of my sight...as if that could happen. "I-it's m-my scout   
c-c-comm-municat-tor." "Really. Hand it over. NOW." She passes it to me right   
away. It's so nice when people co-operate. Things get done ever so much   
faster. I press a button on the screen. This thing has such ancient technology   
I can't even begin to understand what the heck it's supposed to do. Of course,   
they don't need to know that. "Hmm. Interesting. I think I'll keep it for   
now." The bald man, the namek kid and the black-haired brat are huddled in one   
corner, terrified. The girls are in the other corner, even more so. Now. What   
to do what to do...should I kill them now? Or let them watch their planet   
suffer and then kill them? Or contact friends of theirs and let them watch   
these people suffer. Decisions, decisions. There's always something I have to   
do.  
  
I can feel Vegeta's ki coming closer and closer to the house...I thought he'd   
be smarter than to try and challenge Frieza. Then again, his pride holds him a   
prisoner of his own mind. All I want now is to find Dad, who's somewhere on   
Namek, and go home to Mom. It's not going to happen though. I have to stand   
tough, and not look scared, even though I'm scared shitless, so to speak. Wait   
a sec...if Vegeta DOES kill Frieza, what happens to us? I'm sure he's not to   
thrilled about the noise Serena made. And it's not like he cares about us...I   
don't wanna die! I'm only 7 years old! It's not fair!! BOOM! The door breaks   
down and Vegeta is standing there, powered up and ready to fight Frieza, I   
guess.  
  
I arrive at the temple to find Rei standing there, as well as Lita. Mina's not   
there yet, as usual. I figure Serena won't be coming, she screamed for a   
reason and if she can't respond to the communicator, oh well. It's not like I   
really care. I wonder if the others know it was her screaming. Of course, she   
screams for stupid reasons, so they probably don't think anything of it. I   
doubt it's serious. Mina comes running as fast as she can. "Hi guys! *huff,   
puff* Sorry I'm late!" "You're always late. What's the difference?" "Sorry   
Rei. So, what's these readings you're getting?" "Do you guys remember when I   
could sense the negavibes, and how evil they were?" Everyone nods their heads   
in agreement, including me. "These are almost exactly the same...only way more   
evil, and way, way, WAY more strong than negavibes. They're like a speck of   
dust compared to this evil." Oh shit. This isn't good. As if we need any MORE   
enemies. We're having enough troubles with the dream stealers. Plus, I'm still   
trying to figure out what the hell happened to me after I blacked out, and I   
have Vegeta to worry about. I've decided to give up on ignoring him. I can't.   
I won't. It's just to hard for me. I just wish I could get to know him   
better...but now I have to concentrate on this new enemy, and without the help   
of Sailor Moon, even though I hate to say it, the earth will die.  
  
  
I'm............going to have to leave you there for now! I'm really, really,   
extremely sorry this wasn't out sooner. I have been bitten by the lazy bug.   
It's poison slowly seeps in....anyways, make sure to review. And read my other   
stories too, because (In the words of catgirl26, read her stories, they are   
awesome), SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION RULES!!!  
So please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. 


	8. The Battle Begins

A/N: I'll bet I have a lotta peeps mad at me. I'm really sorry, I'm a real   
slacker when it comes to things like this. It is important, but I put other   
things before it, so it gets left behind...far behind...I'm really sorry, I'm   
just like that. Anyways, I got a review in which a person signed as "ok..."   
said that he/she realized that fanfiction was supposed to be about creativity   
but the way I portrayed Ami as having no respect for Sailor moon was wrong.   
This person also told me to get my series straight. I have a few comments.   
#1: If you had spelled this review correctly, I may have taken it a little   
more seriously. Towl is spelled as Towel. Seris is spelled as Series, and   
sarcasme is spelled as sarcasm.   
#2: I've been watching Sailor Moon ever since I was a little kid, believe me,   
I know my series. And they don't go into Ami's personal life very much. I know   
I've completely warped her, but it was either that or making Vegeta really   
caring or something, and I didn't feel like doing that.   
#3: I noticed that you aren't an author, so you really have no valid claim   
here, since I don't see you writing anything better.   
  
So, that off my chest, I DON'T OWN DBZ OR SAILOR MOON. On with the story!   
(Finally, eh?)   
  
I can feel the anger surging through my body like fire being set to gasoline.   
It fuels and empowers me. I WILL win this fight with Frieza. "So, Namek too   
much to handle? Had to come here just so you could actually win in a fight?"   
"Not so, the reason I am here is obviously that the universe has meant for me   
to be ruler of cross-dimensions. It's so sad that you've decided to rebel   
against me, you could be helping me to rule the entire cosmos, every dimension   
at your grasp." "I used the same shit you're spewing to try and get Kakarotto   
to join me. If he wouldn't listen to what I said, there's no way in hell I'll   
listen to you." "Very well. You can die along with the rest of the inhabitants   
of this miserable excuse for a planet." "I don't think so. HYAAAA!!!!!" My power   
explodes. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Kakarotto's brat and   
cue-ball are scared shitless. Good. This way they'll listen. In the other   
corner of the room, that screaming banshee they call Serena has fainted, the   
pink-haired kid is afraid for her life. I'm not surprised. Frieza has a   
superior smug on his face. Like he can beat me. I'll show him who's stronger,   
dammit! "You know, Vegeta, it's quite crowded in here. How about we pick   
another fighting place?" "Lead the way." Frieza flies through the window. I   
follow him, determined to win.   
  
I stand there, not sure what to do. I look over at the two guys. They look   
just as scared as me. "What do we do?" I ask. They are only silent. I try to   
wake up Serena. "Serena...wake up...wake up!" It's not working. Maybe... "I   
heard there was some lemon pie-" "LEMON PIE, WHERE??" Serena looks around and   
it sets in. "We have a new enemy. He's powerful." "We have to follow them!"   
"Are you nuts??" I look over at Krillin. "He'll kill you both! My advice is   
just to let them fight it out and pray Vegeta wins." "We can't just stand   
here! We have powers, we must fight!" I say. "Let's transform!" " Right."   
"Moon...Cosmic...Dream...Action!" Both Serena and I change into Sailor Moon   
and Sailor Mini Moon. "Let's go, Sailor Mini Moon!" "Yeah!" We jump though   
the window and manage to land on the ground, then follow the trails of light   
as fast as we can. "Oh no.." "What is it Sailor Moon?" "They're heading   
towards the temple...oh crap! What do we do?" "All we can do is get over there   
and fight." Sailor Moon nods her head and we take off as quickly as humanly   
possible.   
Myself, Rei, Lita and Mina can only watch as an evil-looking creature   
lands right in front of the temple, followed by Vegeta. "What the hell?" I'm   
amazed Rei can even speak. I'm too scared to do anything. "Excuse me ladies.   
Myself and this incorrigible saiyan, we are in need for a battleground. I hope   
you don't mind our using this area. However, interrupt us and your lives shall   
cease to be of use to me." When he...I guess it's a he...speaks, I tremble.   
His words are so feminine and yet so cold and callous. None of us say   
anything. We can't. I'm frozen in fear. I guess I can only hope Vegeta is   
powerful enough to beat him. "Why come to my temple to battle anyways?" Guess   
Rei's not scared. "Are you questioning my motives?" "...no." "Good." "Enough   
of this idle chitchat Frieza. You'll have plenty of time to talk to everyone   
in hell." "I doubt that Vegeta, for it is you who shall be going to hell. I'm   
going to wipe that saiyan smirk right off your monkey face and show the cosmos   
that Prince Vegeta is nothing more than a weak fool. Certainly not a super   
saiyan by any means." Uh oh, that really pissed Vegeta off. Ohmigod...there's   
an intense blue light surrounding him...Rei looks really scared, like she know   
how strong he is.   
  
I decide to ask her. "Rei, how strong is he?" She doesn't answer me. "REI!!   
How strong is he dammit??" "Ami. He's more powerful than anything I have ever   
seen. He's hiding most of his power even now." Mina smiles. "That's good,   
right? I mean, he's not really an enemy and when he wins we'll be   
okay...right?" Rei stays silent. "We will be okay...won't we? C'mon Rei,   
there's something you're not telling us here." "Fine. You want to know   
something Mina??!! He doesn't stand a damn chance against that other...is it a   
guy or a girl? Anyways, he can't win. It's impossible. I've seen this guy's   
total potential. Vegeta will be lucky if he gets a quick painful death." No,   
it can't be true...with all that power...he can't die this easily! I don't   
want him to die! I can't get him out of my mind and I think, no, I know I'm in   
love with him. I barely even know him yet I want to know him more...and now   
this freak show is going to kill him? I won't stand around and let it happen!   
"I'm going to fight." "What??? Ami, are you NUTS?? What happened to your   
brain?" "Look Lita, stop treating me as if I've never made any stupid mistakes   
in my life and now I'm going to hell, okay? I don't want him dying and I'm   
willing to do whatever the fuck it takes to make sure that purple bastard over   
there dies. AND I HOPE YOU HEARD THAT TOO!"   
  
Frieza takes one look at me and laughs. I'm rather pissed off. Everyone   
thinks I'm weak, EVERYONE!! He will pay. "MERCURY STAR POWER!!!" I transform,   
and as soon as I finish, Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Moon arrive. "Do you   
honestly think that be wearing odd looking costumes you bitches will be able   
to defeat me? What a joke!" "And just what would you know about fashion? You   
look like a reject from clown school. And we are NOT BITCHES!!!" I'm   
impressed. Sailor Moon is smart for once. Maybe I've been misjudging her.   
"Yeah, purple never looked to ugly!" chimes in mini moon. Frieza smirks and   
opens his mouth. "Vegeta, excuse me for a moment. There are some pressing   
matters to take care of." Vegeta answers. "Oh, sure. I'll wait. LIKE HELL!" He   
flies straight at Frieza and lands an uppercut punch to the evil being's chin,   
then zips behind so fast I can barely see him do so. Then he kicks Frieza into   
the ground, leaving a huge dent right in front of the temple. I can only stand   
there in awe of how strong he would have to be to pull it off. Damn, I do love   
him. I can't stand him, but I love him. Rei's wrong. She has to be. She just   
has to be or....I don't know anymore.   
  
I can feel his power still strong, it's obvious what I did was barely   
enough to cause him damage, but all those weakling girls are looking at me as   
if I'd killed an army with my bare hands. Well, time to flush out the she-man.   
I gather a sufficient amount of ki energy into my hand and release it into the   
crater, only to have Frieza shoot out of it faster than anything I've seen.   
Shit, he is fast. I scream and lock arms with the tyrant lizard, a shoving   
match in the middle of the crater. The ground gives way as both our powers   
increase. I want nothing more than to kill this monster and spill his blood   
the way so many others have had theirs spilled by him. We both stop pushing at   
the exact same time and jump up onto opposite sides of the gaping hole in the   
earth. I notice the girls are all wearing those skirts again. What do they   
call themselves, Sailor Scouts? "You there!" Serena speaks. "How dare you show   
up in our world and cause destruction and havoc? You have no right to scare   
innocent citizens!" "Trashing the sacred ground of this temple is not only   
disrespectful, it's completely wrong and uncalled for!" says the pink-haired   
little one. "I'm Sailor Moon!" "And I'm...Sailor Mini Moon!" "And in the name   
of the moon..." both girls talk. "WE SHALL PUNISH YOU." Frieza starts laughing   
insanely. The two odango girls look mad. "Do you girls actually thing you can   
defeat me? All right. Give it all you've got." "You're going to pay for   
everything you've done! MOON....GORGEOUS...MEDITATION!!!! A swirling mixture   
of glass and sparkles makes its way towards Frieza rather slowly. He simply   
throws it to the side.   
  
"Who-what the...how did you do that?" I can't believe he can do that. How can   
he just toss my attack away like he did? What can I do? He chuckles, then   
speaks. "It's rather easy when fighting one as weak as yourself. Especially   
since I've seen you before...Serena." Oh shit...he knows my name...how did he   
figure it out? It must have been when Rini came in. " Oh yeah? We're gonna   
kick your butt, airhead!" screams Mini Moon. That kid has a lot of heart in   
her. A period of silence follows. "Well? I'm waiting for my butt to get   
kicked. Nothing you've said seems to be happening at the moment. I suppose   
I'll just have to take you out one by one. This IS getting boring." Oh no...   
what's going to happen to us now? I don't wanna die!!   
  
Who will be the first to go? And who will win this fight? Will Vegeta EVER   
admit his feelings for Ami and tell her a bit about himself? And what happened   
to Krillin, Dende and Gohan?   
Find out next time I decide to write a chapter! Look, I'm extremely sorry I   
didn't get this out sooner, but I had to wait until ff.net put up statistics   
for reviews, and got chapter uploading back online. I apologize sincerely for   
the wait. Personally, I can't wait until the fave stories section gets back   
up. Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWE'EN TO EVERYONE! Be safe, don't go out really late   
(most people won't answer the door after 10 anyways), but most of all, HAVE   
LOADS OF FUN!!! Peace out! Make sure to review please ^-^) That's   
kirby. He says hello to all of you's peeps. Keep reading! Oh, I almost forgot.   
To frizz-b-gone...I know how ya feel. Vegeta is definitely mint.


	9. Anger, Fear and a bit of time travel

A/N: Okay, so it's been at least a month since I've come out with any new chapters. I hope I'm  
not killed, and I'd like to share my appreciation for all those who have reviewed my story so far.  
This is my longest, and most widely reviewed story out of the ones I have wrote and even though  
it's a looooooooong way away from getting the most reviews (26 versus 1245 or something of  
that nature) with your help, I'd be jumping for joy to make it past 30! Small things amuse small  
minds I have to stop putting myself down. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I WILL WORK  
ON THIS MORE. I will kill that lazy bug or die trying well, if it gets to the point where my  
chocolate supply is in danger, you'll all have to go without a few months of chapters j/k. Have  
fun, and HAPPY NEW YEAR a huge explosion goes off, and where Krillin once was held in a  
telekinetic grasp now lies smoke, nothing more. Nothing..Krillin was so kind...why him? Why  
did it have to be him? Gohan is in a rage...he looks as if he's about to tear Frieza in half, though I  
doubt he's actually capable of it. "YOU BASTARD!" He screams and attacks Frieza head on. I  
can't even follow their movements, they're so fast. All I can hear are Gohan's screams and the  
sound of connecting punches and kicks. Vegeta looks pissed off...why?, I wonder. He can follow  
every move and he looks as if someone had just taken away his meals for a year. I can never tell  
what he thinks...and I don't think I want to know, either.   
  
How can an 8 year old be this strong? And a HALF-BREED at that! He's almost at my level! It's  
not possible...it's not fair! I'm the one with the royal bloodline! I'm the one who's been training  
all the years I could stand up on my own two feet! I'm the one who had to suffer at the hands of  
that bitch Frieza so I should be the one to kill him...but noooo. Stupid Kakarotto and very soon  
his brat will BOTH be more powerful than me. Not only THAT, but if the kid screws up in ANY  
WAY he leaves Frieza open to attack on the other. That wouldn't matter to me if it weren't for  
Ami. Damn her, she's like a seductress and she doesn't even know it. Aaargh, shut up, mind!  
This is the battle of live or die and I HAVE TO CONCENTRATE!! What the hell? The sky's  
turning pure orange... "What's going on?" "I don't know Mini Moon...but it doesn't look good."  
"Sailor Moon...I don't wanna die..." the pink-haired girl starts to cry. Sailor Moon comes over  
and embraces her. Frieza just stands there, smirking. He enjoys it, dammit, he lives for the tears  
that stream down the faces of women, men and children alike when they're worried or know  
they're going to die. A high, musical note sounds throughout the air. It sounds of pure evil, and  
even Frieza doesn't know what to make of it. The scouts are literally shaking in their boots,  
while Kakarotto's brat and the Namek kid stand apart from each other, the first dangerously  
close to Frieza, the other hiding behind the temple pillar.  
  
A huge bright light appears in the form of a circle. In all my years as a Sailor Scout I've never  
seen anything like this. There might be people asking "Lita, what's going on?" but if there are, I  
have no answer for them. A huge suction starts, and I find myself being pulled into the light.  
"Aaaaaaaaaah!!!!" It's so strong, any resistance I have fails, and everyone, yes, even that bastard  
Frieza gets pulled into the light.   
  
And then, for a moment in time, everything stops. All the scouts, all the Z fighters, and even our  
villain are frozen in time, then instantaneously become unconscious by some unknown force.   
Time starts again, and the unaware beings are mercilessly thrown through time and space.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey wake up. C'mon Gohan, it's me, Dad." "Huh? Wha-Dad! You're okay! But where  
are we?" "On Namek, where have you been? And who are all these people?" "Er " I look  
around. Everyone came with us, and somehow we've landed back on Namek. I wish Frieza  
didn't come with us. It's not like we needed him or anything. "Well, the two with the odangos  
are Serena and Rini, the one with the blond hair is Mina, the one with the green fuku is Lita, the  
black haired one is Rei, and the one with the short blue hair is Ami. Then there's Dende, I don't  
think you met him. And Frieza he .he.." I burst into tears. "Gohan what did he do?" "He "  
I sniffle, and wish I had brought some Kleenex. "He killed Krillin. I HATE HIM!!" Dad just  
stands there, seething hatred. Maybe, just maybe we can be saved now.  
"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" His power is increasing so much, and so  
fast. Everyone is waking up. "Vegeta! Get everyone else away from here! This battle is between  
Frieza and I only!" "No way in bloody hell Kakarotto! I am NOT backing down when my  
ENTIRE LIFE has been dedicated to killing this freak!" "Fine. Just get them somewhere safe,  
and THEN come back. Is that so hard?" Vegeta just glares at Dad as if he came from the fires of  
hell themselves, then picks up Serena and Rini and flies off into the distance. "Gohan, you go  
too." "But Dad-" "No. It isn't safe, and this way we can get everyone else out of here faster."  
"But-" "DO IT GOHAN, NOW!" Holy shit, dad's never been like this before. I pick up Lita and  
Ami." "Dende!" "Yeah?" "Follow me with Rei and Mina, okay?" "All right." We speed off as  
fast as we can toward where Vegeta's ki emanates from. I just hope Dad can win this. I hope that  
maybe he's just like Vegeta said a super saiyan.  
  
Does Goku reach the golden level? And what of Vegeta, is he going to go back? Or just throw a  
temper tantrum when he finds out? And who's going to explain to the scouts what the hell  
happened? Will Ami and Vegeta EVER get a moment's peace to themselves? Wait till next  
chapter, I WILL have it out sooner, I promise. One more thing .PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't  
get ANY for chapter 8, some would be nice for chapter nine.^_^ 


	10. Admittance

A/N: Hey all! I'm finally getting this posted earlier than usual! Thankyou to all those who have  
reviewed, and this will probably be the last chapter until February, since I have exams coming up and I  
plan to study in advance. Wish me luck:)  
Disclaimer: If I DID own DBZ and Sailor Moon, would I be writing fanfiction and getting no money off  
of it...NOOOOOO. I'd be hiring animators to do my own series, and make a huge profit. So that  
proves that I have NO CLAIM on either anime shows. I simply warp their characters for my own  
amusement.  
  
My eyelids slowly open....where am I? I look around... "Whoah." "Hey Ami, you're up." "Lita?  
What's going on? Where are we?" "Well, I'm flying you to a safe place while my dad fights Frieza." I  
look up and see that Gohan is holding each of us in one arm...holy crap this kid has strength. " Can he  
beat him?" "Of course he can. There's no way he can lose. My dad never loses. I have total faith in  
him. When someone kills your best friend, there's no way you let them live. Dad will never let Frieza  
see another day." Lita seems satisfied with this answer, but I'm not done my questioning yet.   
  
"Where's the others?" "Vegeta's up ahead with Serena and Rini, and Dende's behind me with Rei and  
Mina." "This planet looks pretty bad." "Yeah, Frieza has a hobby of doing this to planets." "Damn  
bastard." "Ami!" "Well he is! Don't look at me like that Lita." "Like what?" "Like I'm a completely  
different person." "Lately you've BEEN a completely different person." "Not really." "What does that  
mean?" "It means that this IS the real me. Don't like it? Tough. Deal with it." "I'm sorry, I didn't mean  
to piss you off. It's just that you were all sweet and innocent before. That was an act?" "Yep." Gohan  
and Lita stay silent for a brief period of time. Finally, Gohan speaks. "You should seriously try out for a  
play or something. Hey, there's Vegeta. I'm landing." Gohan flies down quickly. He's not as smooth as  
Vegeta when it comes to these things.  
  
"Brat, you stay here. I'm going back to finish off Frieza." Ignoring anything he might be saying, I flare  
my ki and take off- Why am I on the ground by the black-haired girl? "Watch where  
you're going, freak!" "Freak? Hah, at least I'm not dressed like a slut in a short skirt." "Grrr....We  
need new uniforms." Hah. Vegeta 3, Rei 0. "Namek boy, watch where you're flying next time. I have  
no desire to run into your pathetic carcass again. Come to think of it, we don't even need you." I raise  
my hand to wipe him out." "Well, if anyone gets injured, I have healing power." What? Healing power?  
Maybe this kid could be of some use. "Alright. You can live for now, but I have a task for you." "And  
why the hell should he listen to you? It's not like you can really do anything at this point." I whip my  
head around to see Ami standing there. How could I possibly be attracted to this rebelling woman?  
Then again, there was Tasaia...Hell knows I loved her...and she was NEVER passive...I walk over to  
her so my face is inches away from hers. "What do you plan to do about it?" "Leave her alone!" "Shut  
up, moptop! This is none of your concern!" She glares at me, but at the same time, I see something else  
in her eyes. But what is it? "I need to talk to you. Alone." "Lead the way."   
  
I run far away from the others, trying to block out their warnings about him being dangerous. I can  
handle myself...well, maybe not. But if I confront him with the truth, he can't possibly strike back,  
unless he has more truth. Ai. I run out of breath and stop by a cave nearby. Of course, Vegeta is  
standing right there, in immaculate condition. "Tired already?" "Hey, unlike you, I haven't been training  
all my life, ok? I'm weaker than you. So friggin what? At least I have the guts to admit it and not get  
into something where I'm going to lose my life." "You honestly think that bitch Frieza can defeat me? I  
heard your conversation with Kakarotto's brat. What he says makes sense. When someone kills your  
best friend, you are not going to let them live and you are NOT going to die doing it because your  
strength is so much more at that point." I'm speechless. Vegeta's best friend was killed by Frieza?  
Vegeta had a best friend? "I'm sorry...I didn't know." "I don't need your sympathy." "Just because you  
don't need it doesn't necessarily mean you don't want it, Vegeta." He stays quiet for a moment,  
actually taking what I said into consideration.  
  
"I don't have time for this. I have to fight Frieza." "NO YOU DON'T!" He just stares at me; I don't  
think I've ever yelled that loud in my entire life. "There's no need for anyone else to get killed. And  
don't say you won't, or that you're stronger than he is, because deep down somewhere in that difficult  
mind of yours, you know you can't, and you know you will die if you try it." "Then I will die trying. I  
will not go through this life without avenging her." "H-her?" "Yes, it IS possible that I could have a  
female best friend, isn't it?" "Was she only your best friend? Or were you more." "That's none of your  
damn business." "I'm MAKING it my business. Were you involved or not?" He glares at me, not  
replying. I think I'll take that as a yes. "Do you really think she wants you to die for her?" "Well-" "No.  
Don't even reply to that. I'm going to give you the answer and for once, you're going to listen to what  
someone else has to say. It wouldn't hurt you to cut down on your pride a little.   
  
What is she thinking? That she can just make me listen to her? "You're treading on dangerous ground,  
girl." "I HAVE A NAME. I'd like it if you could use it." "You honestly think I care about what you  
like?" "Yes. Because you wouldn't be so damn vehement every single time you said you didn't give a  
damn unless you did. Now listen. I don't have a best friend. I don't have anyone who actually really  
knows me for who I am. In fact, the person who knows me best is you. I don't know if you consider  
yourself my friend, but I guess I consider myself yours." She thinks I'm a friend? If only she knew how  
I long for her even now... "So. Say if you already got killed by Frieza back in Crystal Tokyo. I know  
you didn't but let's say what if." She takes in a deep breath. I'm waiting. "Would you want me to give  
up my life fighting him because I cared for you? And don't say you couldn't care less because that's  
BULLSHIT. Pure bullshit. I don't really know how I was freed from Tiger's Eye, but I'm pretty damn  
positive you had something to do with it."  
  
How the hell is she so damn smart? How? I did save her from Tiger's Eye, but how could she have  
guessed that? Then again, who was actually stronger than him in that dimension that was near the place?  
It was a logical conclusion. "Vegeta, answer me." I take in a sharp breath. She knows I would never  
want her to avenge herself and sacrifice herself at the same time for me. She knows the answer, so why  
does she ask? "I know what you're thinking. I just want to hear you say it, and I want to see that you  
can actually admit that someone else is right for once." "Damn you. Fine. There's no way in hell I want  
you fighting Frieza for any reason."   
  
Wow. He actually admitted it. "So then can you finally see where I'm going here? If you don't want me  
avenging you and giving up my life...then why would your best friend ask something like that out of you?  
She doesn't want you to die by his hand, and it wouldn't work anyways. You are strong. You are  
brilliantly strong, but your pride is what makes you fall and on top of that, Frieza's power is immense.  
Even Goku is going to have a hard time with him. I....I just..." "What?" "I don't want you going over  
there either, dammit! I care about you. There's something about you that draws me to you and I can't  
make it go away." Tears are streaming down my face. I don't care anymore. I just want him to know  
that I love him and I want him to stay here and keep himself as far away from danger as possible. Why  
the hell is the sky turning black?   
  
"What's going on?" He seethes silently. "Vegeta, ANSWER ME!" "They've called on the dragon."  
"Wha?" "You haven't heard of the dragonballs, have you?" "No...but you could explain them." I sigh,  
exasperated. I hate telling people stories of how I was crushed, but I guess I owe it to her, in a way.  
"Sit down. This is going to take a while and you might find a few more things about me while I tell this  
to you." Wait a minute...I could be over there demanding immortality from the dragon instead of telling  
this stupid story to Ami...but what's the point of being immortal if the one you want to protect gets  
killed in the process? Man, I really have gone soft. All this just for her. She had better be worth it.  
  
"Alrighty then, weave your tale, storyteller." " You humans have the weirdest expressions." "And you  
saiyans can be so belligerent. Tell me the story." "Fine. Myself and my partners, Radditz and Nappa  
were training one day when Radditz told us of how his brother was sent of to planet earth because he  
was a 3rd class weakling and I was getting rather bored, Radditz never told very good stories, but then  
Nappa said that wasn't possible, because then the earth would be destroyed, and he had seen it on one  
of the computers that Kui was working with." "Who's Kui?" "Must you interrupt?" "Sorry. Could you  
please continue?" "Was that you or the other Ami?" "Jeez, does it matter? Tell me the damn story!"  
"That's a little more familiar. To answer your question, Kui was an annoying creature who worked  
alongside Frieza, as did I. I killed him as soon as I got to Namek." "So you worked for Frieza? If you  
hate him so much then why would you ever work for him?" "Well, when you're handed over to an evil  
monarch by your father at the age of five because he was too weak to stop Frieza and then the he-bitch  
destroys your planet and everyone on it except for anyone who wasn't fighting him, you don't have  
much of a choice in the matter." "Oh..." My god...he really has a morbid childhood. "Anyways, we  
stopped our training and went to the main control station. We looked up the planets in the Milky Way  
and sure enough, Earth was still there, perfectly fine, except for the pollution that the humans had  
created. Other than that, it was the perfect size piece for any planet collector."   
  
"Um...Vegeta?" "Yes Ami." "What the hell do you mean by 'planet collector'?" I sigh inwardly. For  
someone so smart, she sure asks a lot of questions. "You see, Frieza's entire operation was called the  
planet trade. He would clear out an entire planet of its inhabitants, then sell it off to the highest bidder."  
"I see." "So Radditz went down to Earth to see why his brother didn't destroy the planet already, by no  
permission of Frieza. I figured that if we could get another saiyan on our side, we could defeat Frieza  
and conquer the universe." "What the heck is with everyone wanting to conquer the universe? So  
you've got the universe...now what?" "It's the principal of the thing, and godammit, stop interrupting  
me! Do you want to hear this or not?" "Yes." "Alright then. Nappa and I went off on another mission of  
Frieza's monitoring Radditz's every move. The idiot ended up getting killed by his brother and a  
Namek living on Earth named Piccolo. This brother I speak of is Kakarotto, who is Gohan's father.  
Kakarotto sacrificed his life so that Radditz would be killed. Fortunately for us listening to the scouter,  
the Namek happened to mention the dragonballs, which are 7 spheres that once collected, the person  
shall receive any one wish that he or she desires. You with me?" "All the way." Good, she's listening to  
me.  
  
"Once we arrived on Earth for the dragonballs, Gohan and Krillin, along with the Namek and some  
other fighters were waiting for us. The only ones who were still alive before Kakarotto came back were  
Gohan and Krillin." "So you...killed them?" "Well, we had some saibamen that killed this Yamucha  
goon, and Nappa finished off this 3 eyed man, and some clown looking boy attempted to kill Nappa in  
a self-destruct mode. Obviously, it didn't work. The namek sacrificed himself to save Gohan." "Oh..." I  
guess she didn't realize just how much bloodshed I've caused over the years. Better now than later.  
"Then Kakarotto came and beat Nappa, who I disposed of." "You killed your own teammate?" "He  
had no more use. There was no need for his existence." "Who the hell are you to decide who lives and  
who dies?" "Considering all the crimes he's done, should I have let him live?" "And what about you?  
It's not like you're innocent." "True, but you seem to want to keep me alive, am I right?" She is silent,  
thinking about that. Finally, I actually win a fight with her. About time too.  
  
"Anyways, when I started fighting Kakarotto, I was sure I could win...until he completely humiliated  
me by beating me to the point of complete failure. Some fat guy cut off my tail with his sword. If I ever  
find the bastard I'll-" "You had a tail? What colour?" "Yes, it was brown. Why bother asking?" "I'm  
just curious, I mean, I don't know anyone with a tail, give me a break here." "CONTINUING ON..."  
"Sorry." "At the moment where Krillin was about to kill me, Kakarotto told him to spare my life  
because he was convinced I deserved a second chance to reform myself. I got away, but no matter  
what I do, no matter what strength I come to possess, he always surpasses me! Damn him!" I throw a  
punch into the rock nearby, which makes Ami jump. "So...it's kind of like the way I am with Serena,  
except I've never tried to surpass her." "I suppose..." "Vegeta..." "What is it?" "I...well...um.."  
"C'mon, one minute you won't shut up, and now I have to press you to say a complete sentence here."  
"I..." She breaks down into tears. What the hell is with her? Must be teenage hormones or something,  
she changes moods so quickly. "What's wrong?" "I just don't know how to say it." "How to say  
what?" She tries my patience, but at the same time it turns me on. What to do, what to do.  
  
All I want to do is tell him I love him, tell him I care, tell him I want to spend the rest of my life with  
him...but how do I do it?" "Vegeta I....I...I want to- mmph!" He cuts me off and my lips are pressed  
against his. So many feelings are swimming through my head, I have no idea what to make of them. I  
drape my arms around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist and holds me close. I don't think  
I've ever felt this good. He starts to massage the small in my back and unwittingly let out a moan against  
his luscious lips. He pulls away and smirks as I pout. "You want me just as much as I do, don't you,  
Sailor Mercury?" I kiss him this time and he pulls me even closer...I didn't think that was even possible.  
His movements are filled with such passion that I can't help but be overwhelmed. He brushes his tongue  
against my lips, asking for entrance to my mouth. I gladly accept and intertwine my tongue with his.  
  
I can't believe how good she is. For fourteen and no experience...woah, this girl has god given talents. I  
starts to massage her tail bone and she shudders in pleasure. I don't think I'll ever get enough of her. I  
suppose she loves me. I guess I do as well, since I can't stop thinking about her no matter what. Giving  
up immortality just proved that...hell, I'm getting way to soft. A passionate shove from Ami into the wall  
of the cave directs my mind back to the present situation. I kiss her harder, and her knees buckle. I  
doubt if she's ever felt anything like this before. I know this is even new to me, to a small extent. She  
pulls away and gasps for breath. "Too long for you?" "I don't think it could ever be too long, but..."  
"But?" "Do you want me for love or for lust?" " You know it in your heart." "It would help to hear you  
say it." I intake a sharp breath, and I can sense her worry in her face. Holy shit her eyes are beautiful.  
"I....love you. Happy? You're the only one who's going to hear that, and if I catch you saying it to  
anyone, consider yourself in trouble." "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." "Oh, but she's not the  
only one who knows about this, Vegeta." What the hell? Who is that? Where's that voice coming  
from?  
  
Who is the person who has overheard Ami & Veggie's conversation of love? What about the dragon?  
And is Goku going to reach super saiyan? Find out next time! And aren't you all proud that this is a  
longer chapter? Heehee! Review please, and please don't expect another chapter until February, since  
exams are very soon and I want to do well. Bye from me and my pal kirby. 


	11. Power Unleashed

A/N: Hey guys...please don't kill me! I warned you no chapters until February,  
and I meant it! I know It's not February...but I couldn't upload this as one chapter!  
I did great on my exams :) (Not like anyone cares). Thank you to all those who  
gave me the nice reviews. Your thoughtfulness is greatly appreciated...and I broke the  
30 review mark! Woohoo! (One small step for most, one giant leap for moi.) I shout out a   
happy valentines day to you all if I don't get chapter 12 out by that point as well.  
Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer:....If anyone here actually thinks that I own Dragonballz or Sailormoon,  
go to a shrink NOW. Don't walk there, RUN! It's not too late for you!!!  
  
"What's up with those two? Did you see the way they looked at eachother? It was  
like Cinderella meets Prince Charming or something." "Sure Mina...more like newly  
recruited amazon woman meets royal prick of the bounty hunters. I don't think they  
like eachother." "Oh come on Rei, you saw the look, didn't you see the look?" "Sure I saw   
the look. First it was 'damn bastard leave dende alone', and then it changed to 'oh  
shit what if this wasn't such a good idea?' There's NO LOVE there." God, they argue  
way too much. "Chill out you two. We have to figure out how to summon the dragon."   
Everyone looks at me as if I just won the nobel peace prize. "Hey...you're right! Way to go   
Jupiter!"  
"Thanks Serena." I look at us and realize that Gohan is transfixed on something. I stare where   
he's looking...but I see nothing. "Um...hello? Earth to Gohan!" He stays silent.   
"Hey c'mon, say something for Mars!"  
He opens his mouth and everyone leans in to listen.  
"He's done it."  
"He's done what?" He doesn't say. He just stands there with a huge grin on his face,   
like he just won the lottery or something. Who's done what? I don't think I'm getting an  
answer anytime soon.  
  
I turn around to see that blue-haired friend of chrome-dome's standing there. Bulma. The one whom   
Fish Eye looked like. "Well, well, well. Looks like Vegeta isn't a complete ass after all."   
"This is not to be spoken to anyone." I glare at her and back her into the wall. She's  
so easy to scare. "Believe me...you don't want to test my wrath."   
"Vegeta, leave her alone."  
"This is my business, not yours girl."  
" I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!"  
"Really?"  
"Good god, I can't believe I just kissed you! You're a complete asshole!"  
"Did you honestly think I'd suddenly change for you?" She is silent. I guess I made a good point  
how can she expect me to just flip around for her? It isn't going to work. "If you so much as   
breath a word to ANYONE I-" How the hell did this come about??!!  
  
He stares at me with a hatred in his eyes...those green eyes that are completely inhuman.  
How could this have happened! It is impossible! A mere myth! A super saiyajin? I am feeling  
incredulous, though I shall not let it show. No matter. This mere monkey cannot defeat me.  
"How pretty. So you think you're a super saiyajin, huh?"  
"It doesn't matter what or who I am or what I think. The fact is you're going down."  
"I'm so scared. Look at me-I'm trembling. Hahahaha! You honestly think you have a chance? Take  
your best shot, monkey." He rushes forward-what the hell? Where did that bastard go? Can't these  
damn monkeys just stay still for-AAaaaaaaaaah!  
  
I slam my fists into Frieza's hide and watch as he falls down. He recovers quickly, but not quick   
enough. I speed under him and kick his back hard enough that blood spurts from his mouth. Before  
he has time to wipe the crimson from his hideous face, I take his arm and spin it wildy...I feel  
so different now. It's as if Goku has gone and I am left with Kakarotto...but I can't let this power  
control me...I won't! I throw Frieza into a nearby mountain and hear a sickening cruch of bone   
splitting. I stop to gather energy. "KA...ME....HA...ME.....HA!!!!" I release the blue light from  
my palms towards my disgusting opponent. He shoots out of the mountain at lighting speed, and  
before I know it we are exchanging blows and moving across the planet at a velocity that is  
new to me...yet so familiar as well.  
"Not...bad...saiyajin. You seem to...have your...wits about you."   
Frieza punches, I block. I kick, he blocks. He has so much power...it's going to take everything  
I've got to win this one.  
"Well...I've...had...practice. You're not...too bad...yourself."  
  
  
Sorry so short, this is so I can get the other part out as well. 


	12. Even MORE Power Unleashed:)

Gentlemenly words all around, but no low-life scum could appreciate the hatred behind them. I hate  
this saiyajin...and I will squash him like a bug! I connect with an uppercut, again and again.   
Next, a kick to the ground. A beautiful move at that. He crashed with the sweet sound of tendons  
straining. I think I'll make him scream...where did he go? I'm tired of this disappearing act.  
"Looking for me?"  
What the? Shit! I block the energy blast. It had some power to it. I should be careful...he is stronger  
than any other being I have ever faced.  
"You know you can't win."  
"Tell me then, monkey." I spit, growing impatient. "How can your miniscule brain calculate that  
it is I who shall lose? Surely even a mind of your small size can appreciate my power."  
"It's not about your power. It's the face that good will always triumph over evil in the end. It's  
the promise made by Kami that a light will shine even with the darkness surrounding. I am that  
light in the darkness. I am the avenger of those who died and YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!"  
His yellow light around him gets brighter. God I hate that light...in fact...I hate everything  
about this pathetic creature.  
"Get ready to feel true pain, saiajin!" I scream. Our beams crash into eachother like the gods   
battling over the heavens. Then again...I doubt even the gods would have much of a chance against  
me, weak deities that they are.  
  
"Vegeta what's going on?" I look at him and see absolute rage. What could be up with him to   
make him so uptight? I can't see anything nearby, and Bulma looks terrified at Vegeta's actions.  
"How could he possibly..."  
"Vegeta..."  
"Be quiet."  
"No."   
"Then shut up."  
"Hell no! You can't tell me what to do! I'm a goddamn person too Vegeta, and I demand to know  
what the hell is wrong with you!"  
"Who are you to command me around like your slave?"  
"Who are you to treat me like the scum that comes out of the sewers?"  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" I wince at Bulma's voice. I never thought she could be that loud. I thought  
her a quiet sort...but then again...everyone thought I was a quiet sort too.  
"It's not going to help anything if you two just sit here screaming at eachother. Make up and I don't  
care how you do it as long as it doesn't involve any nudity."  
"Come on woman, you know you want me."   
The nerve! What the hell is he doing flirting with her? He just kissed me. ME!!!  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing Vegeta?"  
"Calm down. It's not as if I actually want her."  
I do my best to give Vegeta an intimidating glare. It didn't work. I figured that out as soon as he  
started laughing at me.  
"What is it now?"  
"Oh, lighten up a little aqua girl."  
I would've said something really nasty back to him if it wasn't for that fact that he started to   
massage my back.  
"Mmmm..."  
"Hn."  
"Vegeta."  
"What? You've asked me so many questions already, what else could possibly pop into your head?"  
I sigh.  
"Why were you getting all bent out of shape all of a sudden."  
"It's not your place to know."  
"You tell me everything about your past, even a few of your feelings, but when you get upset  
it's not my place to know why? That's bullshit and you know it."  
"No kidding. You're to proud for your own good."  
"When did I say you could talk?"  
Bulma's face did a 180 and she started screaming at him like a banshee gone wild. Vegeta couldn't even   
get a word in, she was talking so fast.  
"Bulma." She kept screaming. "Bulma!" She still couldn't hear me. "BULMA!!!"  
"What is it, Ami?"  
"My ears...we already had to go through Serena's screaming, can you tone it down?"  
"Sorry, he makes me so mad!"  
"If you hadn't started-"  
"Just tell me what's wrong."  
"NO."  
"Fine then." I turn around and walk towards the entrance of the cave.   
"And where do you think you're going, girl?"  
"Back to some people who actually have the guts to tell me something."  
"I'm not afraid."  
"Sure."  
"SHUT UP!" say Vegeta and I simultaneously. Bulma can really get on one's nerves.  
"Please?"  
"Maybe...."  
  
Will Vegeta tell Ami why he freaked? How much more annoying can Bulma get? Will Goku beat Frieza?  
(I think this is a given here) What about the rest of the crew? What will they do with the dragonballs?  
Find out next time I decide to post a chapter! It's not February...I know it's really late, but it's  
still February! I'll write the next chapter when the mood hits me...that's when I write all my   
chapters, so don't expect a date. Reviews are good, reviews are great, they make me feel like I'm   
first rate!  
See, I'm a poet....and I definitely know it:) If I didn't have to make this 2 chapters so  
I could upload it, I would have had it in February, dont'cha know! 


	13. Closer and Closer We Come

A/N: Been a while, hasn't it? Well, hope you enjoy this chapter, late as it is. Thankyou to the one  
person who reviewed chapters 11 and 12...at least someone is reading this and likes it ^-^. Hope  
everyone had a great march break, I know I was running around, busy as usual. I have a lot of  
things coming up lately...choir...drama...parties...stuff...you know. Well, I'll stop rambling now.  
  
Disclaimer: Well now, hands up if you think I own Sailor Moon or Dbz..... anyone? I guess that  
answers my question. Nope, don't own it and don't claim to own it either. On with the story!  
  
It's certainly a good thing we landed near Frieza's compound. The dragonballs are just a stones  
throw away. If only we knew how the dragon was summoned...  
"What'cha thinking about, Gohan?"  
"Well Dende...how are we supposed to summon the dragon? It was simple on earth...but I have a  
funny feeling it's going to be a lot harder to do that here."  
"There's a password for it."  
"Would you happen to know this password? Please say you do, please, please say you know!!!"  
"Sorry...I don't. But Guru does!"  
Serena stretches her legs, then asks:  
"Who's Guru?  
"Guru's the eldest namek on the planet. He can tell us the password easily! All we have to do is  
go over to his place and ask. I'll go."  
"You can't go alone! The Ginyu Force might still be around!"  
"Gohan, stay here. You need to protect the others."  
"HEY!" yell the sailor scouts. "We can take care of ourselves, we're not that weak you know."  
"Rei, you and the others can't fly, so let me put this plainly. You're screwed if the Ginyu Force  
finds you. Absolutely screwed. I'll stay, Dende, you hurry. We need to bring back everyone  
else."  
"Right." Dende takes off as fast as he can towards Guru. Hurry my friend, we have no time to  
spare.   
"So Gohan, what did you mean by 'he's done it?' I don't get it."  
"Well...it's like this. See Lita, there's this legend about our race, we're saiyajins. Vegeta says  
there's supposed to be a sayajin of ultimate power born every 3000 years. A super sayajin, so to  
speak. And I'm pretty sure Dad's become one."  
"So we're going to win this thing?"  
"Absolutely."  
"YES!!! WHOOHOO!!!! ROCK ON!!!" Everyone cheers, and I know things are going to turn  
out all right.  
  
Time has passed, it seems as if it has been days, yet I know it's only been mere minutes. I stand  
on the ground, opposite my enemy. Frieza. God how I want to rip his heart out. It's not going to  
be easy to defeat him, but it will happen, oh yes, he will be screaming for mercy by the time I'm  
done.  
"So, where's all the hero talk now, monkey boy? Finally realize I am the only possible victor?  
Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot how incredibly dense you were. By the way, what kind of flowers would  
you like for your grave, roses...or chrysanthemums?"  
"I'll leave it up to you. You seem to be good with colour co-ordination"  
"How trusting you are."  
"Maybe. I find it amazing how much you underestimate me YOU STUPID BITCH!"I fire a  
beam instantly and relish in the horror on Frieza's face milliseconds before it buries itself into  
the ugly lizard's flesh. He screams and I almost find it comforting...whoah...don't let this power  
control you Goku...you have to keep a level head.  
"AAAAAaaaaaaah! You ruined my beautiful face you bastard! Prepare to feel the wrath of  
Frieza!!!!" He powers up and...oh boy. He know the kienzan attack...same as Krillin did, only  
this one's red.  
"Let's see how you fare against this." He throws it at me and I move away, only to have it follow  
me. Crap, how can you possibly put a homing device on one of these things? He laughs as it  
follows me. I have a plan, though. He will not win this fight, not by a long shot.  
  
I sit on the floor, back to the wall. I can hear Vegeta mumbling a steady stream of curses under  
his breath and that Ami girl trying to get him to talk. I hope she does. If he just lets whatever is  
bugging him fester than he's going to be even worse off than he already is...if that's even  
possible. Kami, that girl is lucky. At least her boyfriend isn't dead, like mine. Yamucha...I miss  
you so much, I never realized how much I needed you until you left. I start crying. I don't want  
to but I can't stop.  
"Woman, quit your sobbing. You're going to drown us."  
"Vegeta, shut the hell up, all right? She's obviously got it hard enough, leave her alone."  
At least someone give a damn about me. Stupid Krillin and Gohan just left me here in this stupid  
cave and those stupid creeps came looking for those stupid dragonballs-  
"What's wrong?" she came over here without my even noticing. I'm too self-absorbed I guess.  
"I...well.."  
"It's okay, you can say it. I promise I won't say anything."  
"I miss my friend...Yamucha. He was killed a little while ago and we used to be together but we  
broke up but now that he's gone I..." I just keep crying. I can't say anything anymore. She  
embraces me and I cry into her shoulder. Thank Kami I have a somewhat friend.  
  
I don't understand females. Too many emotions at the same time. Up and down, they can never  
seem to get anything straight. Ami is over by the wall, comforting the blue-haired woman.  
Pathetic. She's crying over her ex. Then again...crap. So did I. I'm not about to let any of them  
know that. I suppose I should thank her. The woman, I mean. This way I don't have to explain  
Kakarotto's ascension to super saiyajin and how it pisses me off. There's no point in useless  
bitching. That's for women, not for me. Captain Ginyu must have been finished off by  
Goku...there's not sign of his ki anywhere. Burter must have died from blood loss...so that leaves  
Jeice left. No matter, I will dispose of him later. For now...I'm stuck in a cave with someone I  
love, and someone I hate. Oh, the joys of being me.  
  
I have to get to Guru's...I just have to! Nail's over there, and Guru knows the password! I'm so  
close, I can almost make out his place...  
"Going somewhere, punk?"   
Oh shit...I turn around to find a short man with white hair and burnt skin standing behind me.  
He's powerful...too powerful...Gohan was right....crap, oh fuckin' crap.  
"My name's Jeice, and I doubt you'll be living too much longer. Don't even try running, cause it  
won't work. I'm faster, stronger, smarter, and the better player."  
"You can have the girls. I'm namek...we don't have genders or relationships of that nature."  
"Spare me the small talk, runt. You're dying, right now, that's that."  
  
Will Dende somehow manage to survive Jeice? And what about the spinning disc that follows  
Goku wherever he moves? Is Vegeta EVER going to tell Bulma and Ami what's bugging him?  
Or is his pride still too big? Answers next time on Life Is So Cruel To Us!!! REVIEW!!!!Please. 


	14. Death

A/N: Hello, hello, hello! Been a while? Hope not too long for you all. Thank you goes out to Kaiya for reviewing, and to DBZ4life for siding with me...at least, I hope you were siding with me...anyways, I tried to do the 30 hour famine...BIG MISTAKE. I went for 12 hours and went home completely overwhelmed by headaches, nausea and tears. So, I don't think I'll be doing THAT again! This being my story with the most reviews, it only makes sense that I'd like to get up to 40, that's all I ask! Just two more reviews would be nice, please! Anyways, I'll stop begging and let you read.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz or sailor moon.

  
  


I stand there, frozen, unable to move. I'm going to die, this time I'm really going to die.

"Now if you'll just hold still, runt, this will all be over in a matter of sec-oof!"

What? Nail! He came! He came for me! Yes, yes, Yes! I'm not gonna die!!

"Dende."

"Yeah?"

"Guru sent me to give you the password."

"All right."

"Listen carefully."

Nail gives me the password, and I smack my head...how could I not have guessed it? I fly back to the others as fast as I can, leaving Nail to fight Jeice. I only hope he can handle him.

  
  


What the...why is Dende turning around?

"Something wrong Gohan?" asks Rini.

"Why is Dende coming back here? He's supposed to go to Guru for the password! What's going on? Oh no...that's Jeice's ki."

"Ki?"

"Ki is like an aura all your own. If you can sense it, then you know how powerful someone is, and if their intentions are good or evil."

"Rei does that!"

"Do you?" Wow. Rei can sense ki! That's good, we're going to need every single little advantage we can get.

"Well...I guess...I mean, I sense auras and things like that...but I don't care about that right now, what about Ami?" Everyone in the group gapes in shock.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her. She's been acting really different lately."

"No duh Serena."

"Hey! I'm just pointing it out!"

"Thank you captain of the obvious."

"You brat!"

"You selfish pig!"

My gosh, when Krillin talked about catfights I had always thought it was cats...guess I was wrong. Are they ever going to stop screaming?

"SHUT UP!!" Thank you Lita.

"Now that I have your attention, we can't do anything about Ami. I just hope she knows what she's gotten herself into."

Me too...you can never really trust Vegeta.

  
  


I've been dodging this disc for what seems like hours. And Frieza just keeps smirking. Kami I hate that bastard. He is not going to get away with this...NONE OF IT! I quickly place myself behind Frieza and watch as the razor-sharp disc sliced through his skin like a meat cleaver. His face contorts in shock and anguish.

"YOU STUPID DUMBASS MONKEY! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!" 

How can he still be alive with his legs and torso cut off? This guy's insane!

" I don't think so, Frieza. You'll be lucky if I let you off with a painless death. HYYYAAAAA!" A powerful beam escapes my hands and plunges towards my opponent. The bloodlust sings in my veins- I want to maim him, torture him, have him weep tears of blood at my feet before I kill him. This longing scares me, and excites me at the same time. I watch as Frieza screams at the top of his lungs, which are bursting at the moment. I smirk, and I swear that at that moment, I've become Vegeta. I stop the onslaught of ki, and take a look at what's left. There lies Frieza, almost dead, but not quite.

"Please...have...mercy..."

"Mercy? MERCY??? Did you show any of the Nameks mercy when they did nothing? Have you ever shown mercy to any race you've wiped out of existence? I certainly don't recall you giving my best friend any mercy either, so rot in hell Frieza!!!!"

I punch right through his chest, then tear off his head with my other hand. His evil ki is finally destroyed. I blast the body into nothingness, no one should have to look at that ugly carcass ever again. I'm tired, that took a lot out of me. I let go of the power surge. I feel back to my old self, and sick to my stomach, which reminds me...I'm hungry.

  
  


So, Kakarotto can't handle being a super-saiyajin forever, hm? Figures. He's killed Frieza too, damn him! That was my birthright! My fucking birthright to become a super-saiyajin and my goddamn dream to kill Frieza! He just takes it all away, first my pride, then my birthright, then my dream. Why the hell am I still here.

"Vegeta."

"Go away girl." She slaps me and glares with her sea-blue eyes. I don't want her here, I don't want the azure-haired woman who's crying over her earth boyfriend here either. I don't want sympathy, I don't want to talk.

"Why the hell can't you just tell me?"

"I think I've told you enough. You're not going to know everything."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Do I know everything about you?"

"....no."

"There you go."

"If Bulma left, would you talk?"

"Hey! Why should I leave? I was here first!"

"Shut up!" I find it amazing how we're always together on yelling at the earth woman.

"I'm not guaranteeing anything, but removing her would help my ears."

"Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted." 


	15. Even MORE Death (well, no death, but the...

She walks to the mouth of the cave, then walks for two seconds until she  
thinks she's out of sight. Is she actually stupid enough to think that I don't  
know she's listening?  
"Woman, quit trying to eavesdrop. Get the hell out of here before I kill you,  
and don't think I won't."  
Well, that worked out rather nicely. She ran quite quickly for such a weak  
woman.  
"Vegeta, you didn't need to do that."  
"Yes I did. You saw her, she annoyed you too."  
"Yeah, but annoyance and death threats don't necessarily go hand in hand."  
"True, usually annoyance goes with an automatic death."  
"Vegeta."  
"You seem to like saying my name, don't you?"  
"What the hell is bugging you?" I stay silent. Why should she know?  
"Vegeetaaaa..." What is she trying to...ooooh, damn her and her fingers, she  
knows exactly where my tail used to be. I'm almost purring, and I'm loving  
and hating this at the same time.  
"A....mi.." She draws closer to me. I want her NOW. I pin her against the wall  
gently and capture my mouth with hers. She whimpers in surprise, but soon  
responds to me. Good. There's just something about having her body next to  
mine...it makes me feel so...complete. Dammit, she's a weakness...and a hell of  
a good kisser. What the heck. Everyone needs a weakness at some point...and  
mine's called love. Now, if only I could figure out what Kakarotto's weakness  
is...  
"Vegeta, why'd you stop?"  
"I got sidetracked in my thoughts."  
"Care to share?"  
"Not really." I kiss her once again, and we make out for what seemed too  
short, but was probably too long. She'll just have to accept I'm not 'share  
thoughts' person.  
  
Damn, I wish I could figure out what's wrong with him, but this is just as  
good. I feel as if I'm on fire whenever I'm around him...I just hope it's an  
undying flame. He did say he loved me, hey, wait a sec...no wonder he won't  
say anything, he's just admitted the biggest thing in his life...mmm...I love  
being in his arms. He breaks the kiss and I give him my best puppy dog look.  
"Hahahahahahaha!"  
"At least give me credit for trying."  
"You really suck at puppy dog looks."  
"You really suck at chivalry."  
"Why would you want chivalry when you can have this." he whispers in my  
ear as he strokes my hips.  
"Mmmmm..."  
"You truly are a contradiction."  
"You truly are a badass."  
"Don't expect change."  
"I don't." He smirks, and I melt right there. Everything's just so confusingly  
wonderful at the moment...I think I might pass out...  
  
What the? She's limp in my arms...weak females, always fainting when  
overwhelmed. I suppose I'll bring her back to the others, they'll want to know  
where she is. I walk out of the cave and fly for a few seconds, only to find  
none other than Bulma Briefs clinging onto my leg.  
"How the hell did you get here?"  
"Just bring me to Gohan and Krillin NOW! DO NOT QUESTION ME, DO NOT  
AGGRAVATE ME, I HAVE PMS AND YOU WILL BE SORRY IF YOU DO  
ANYTHING WRONG!!"   
"Only now? I thought that was permanent with you. Oh, and if you're so hung  
up about Yamucha, how the hell did you think Zarbon was cute?"  
She starts screaming something incoherently, so I ignore her as best I can and  
speed off towards Kakarotto's brat.  
"SLOW DOWN! I'M GOING TO FALL OFF! THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!"  
She reminds me of Serena.  
  
Well, there you have it! Chapter 14! This fic is drawing to a close, there'll  
probably be 2or 3 more chapters, depending. Thanks to all those who  
supported me, who support me, who will support me, who had better support  
me if they know what's good for them*glares*. To those who haven't, oh well!  
I'm still writing and you can't stop me! Review, please, and I'll have the next  
chapter out sometime before May 7th. Why May 7th? It gives me loads of time!  
Heehee! Go check out my other fics too! My Easter fic is in dire need of reviews  
(only 3:(!!) Enjoy life and remember, when the going gets tough, the tough  
keep on going! Byes! 


	16. Together Again

A/N: Hello everyone! Been a while...yeah, and I'm sorry! I'm just wandering  
aimlessly lately when it comes to my fics. Um...yeah. Well, here's the next  
chapter, hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz. That's it, that's all. Thank you and  
goodnight.  
  
I fly over to where the others are. Immediately I'm greeted with "Dende!  
What's the password!" "How'd you get away from Jeice?" "Are you okay?" "Do  
you need anything?" "Are we going to call the dragon now?" all at the same  
time.  
"Whoah, slow down you guys, one question at a time. I can't think straight  
here!"  
"Sorry." says Rini. "Do you have the password?"  
"Yes, and it's so simple! I should have thought of it sooner, it's so obvious."   
Lita places her arm around me.  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up for what you could've done, it doesn't help.   
Besides, if it weren't for you, we'd be toast right now!"  
"Really?"  
"Of course!"  
I can't believe they think I'm that strong. "Well, the real hero is Nail...he's back  
there fighting Jeice right now." Gohan smiles and giggles.  
"He's winning too."  
"Really? Awesome!"  
  
  
"So a Namek has won a fight. It's not that exciting. You should all be  
concerned as to how to call up the dragon so I will be able to make my wish."  
What's Vegeta doing back here? At least he brought back Ami...she's  
unconscious!   
"What the hell have you done to her?"  
"Relax, meatball head, she fainted on her own. Too much emotion at one time  
will do that to you. Oh, and by the way, if you EVER scream like you did back in  
your dimension I will personally cut off your tongue and twist your voice box so  
you will no longer be able to utter a sound. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"  
"Why are you so mean to everyone?"  
"Shut up woman."   
"It's Bulma! Say it now Vegeta, BUL-MA. It's not that hard, unless your puny  
saiyajin brain can't comprehend simple phonetics."  
"Even Kakarotto's brain is larger than yours, and I see no value in wasting my  
breath on your worthless name."  
"Excuse me? I am the future president of Capsule Corp, the second smartest  
scientist on earth, and-"  
"On earth...but everywhere else you're an idiot."  
"You prick! How dare you!"  
"You bitch! Let go of my leg!"  
"Both of you shut it!" I yell. "You're going to wake up Ami."  
"Yeah, quiet down!"  
"Since when have I ever listened to you, son of Kakarotto?"  
"Since I just beat Frieza."  
It's Goku! He's back! We're saved! We're all right! I'm going to go home and see  
Darien again!! Vegeta sure seems pissed, what's up with him.  
"Hmph. Just you wait Kakarotto, I'll surpass you yet."  
"Yeah, in a few million years, maybe."  
"Uh Bulma? Don't go pissing Vegeta off."  
"Gohan this is not your fight. If I want to bug Vegeta I have every right. I sure  
as hell don't get any respect from him."  
"And you never will, wench."  
"WENCH??? How dare you!"  
"I'm trembling in my boots."  
  
There was a bit of silence, until Rei made a comment.   
"Well, if you were trembling, we'd know by the spandex...right?"  
"You staring?"  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with enjoying eye candy."  
"Back off, Rei."  
Hey! Ami's awake! Whoah...she's pretty mad at Rei. Wait a sec, could those  
two be together? No way...but I'll ask anyways.  
"What are you so jealous about, Ami? I mean, it's not like you guys are  
together or anything..." I trail off and Vegeta quirks his eyebrow while Ami  
stands there with an evil smirk on her face. "Okay...so you are together?"  
"Does the fact that I'm standing here holding Vegeta in an embrace tell you  
anything or are you especially dense today?"  
"Geez, sorry Ami. Why are you so pissed off?"  
"You."  
"I didn't ask you, Rei."  
"You didn't have to ask. It's so obvious. Although...you've got a point. You've  
been acting really weird Ami, what's up?"  
"I don't feel like explaining. Are we going to summon the dragon or what?"  
A big collective "YEAH!!" echoed through Namek. I'm going home...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
Well, that's the end of that. I don't necessarily like killing, but he came too  
close to Dende for him to live. I think my arm is broken...I suppose I'll just cut  
it off and grow a new one. Ah, that's better. Good as new. The evil power of  
Frieza...it's gone!! Yes!! Thank the gods, we have been spared! I have to get  
back to Guru and celebrate with him...and the rest of the Nameks...if there are  
any left. First I'll go see what's happening with the summoning.  
  
  
Dende starts to say something in Namekian and the dragonballs glow. Man, I  
remember when I was a kid and went dragonball hunting. I never really  
realized the danger we were all in. It's horrible how so many people get hurt.  
"Uh..Goku? Earth to Goku...you there?"  
"Huh? Sorry Bulma, my mind's just wandering."  
"At least he has a mind that can wander...unlike some bitchy female scientists  
who think they're all that."  
"Argh! Vegeta!!!"  
"I win."  
"NO YOU DON'T! I've never lost an argument in my life and I'm not about to  
lose one now!!! Hey, don't turn your back on me!! I'm still talking to you! And  
furthermore..."  
Bulma keeps going on and on. Man, I feel sorry for Vegeta. But now he knows  
what we went through all those years...you can't help but like her though.   
She's really nice...when you listen to every word she says.  
"Wow...the dragon!!" says Mina.  
I look up and see-Holy Tomato this guy is huge!   
"I will grant thee 3 wishes that are within my power. Now speak, so that I may  
return to my eternal slumber."  
The sailor scouts are standing in awe...now, the question is, what do we wish  
for?  
  
  
A/N: That's all for now, next chapter should be posted...at some point ^-^.   
Hope you guys are enjoying this fic, reviews are most definitely welcome.   
Constructive criticism is appreciated as well. Byes! 


	17. Stir-Fry

A/N: Hello you guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry I had you  
wait that long. An extremely large thank you goes out to  
Kaiya, who has faithfully reviewed my story chapter after  
chapter and provided wisdom and enlightenment on how I could  
improve. Thanks so much! To everyone else who reviewed at  
any point in my story, thank you ever so much. This is my most  
popular story, having 43 reviews in all. I'm really proud of it,  
and I'm glad you guys have been enjoying it so far.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz/sailormoon.  
  
*Ami's POV*  
I mutter to myself as I move the mushrooms around the pan.   
Cooking was definitely not as easy as I thought it would be, it's  
a good thing Lita comes over whenever I attempt to make  
something.  
It certainly has been a while now...12 years...when I look back I  
can barely believe it. So much happened, it all seemed  
surreal...  
"MOOOOOMMMYYYYYYY"  
Tristan breaks me out of my thoughts. He's such a  
troublemaker...just like his father. I never thought I'd have  
kids...but hey, you never know what can happen in life.  
"What is it Tristan honey?"  
"Where's Daddy?"  
"In the shower."  
"Oh."  
He scampers into the kitchen where I am-the little rascal. I love  
him with all my heart, I really do. He seems so articulate for a  
5 year old...and so strong! Then again, his sister...well, she's  
another story all together. She just entered the 'terrible twos'  
and believe me, it's terrible. Jacynthe gets her hands into  
EVERYTHING.   
"What's for dinner?"  
"Chicken stir-fry."  
"Yucccch."  
"You're going to eat it whether you like it or not, so don't even  
bother making faces Tristan."  
"No I'm not! Jacynthe doesn't have to eat your cooking, why  
do I have to?"  
"Jacynthe eats differently than we do Tristan."  
"But WHY?"  
I pause. How can I explain to my little boy that his sister is  
almost a full blooded saiyajin, and that she needs pure protein  
until she reaches 4 at least? It would take too long, and Vegeta  
has a much better understanding of his race than I do.  
"Ask your father."  
"But he's in the shower!"  
"Tough luck, kiddo."  
I ruffle his hair and he speeds away, only to poke his head  
around the corner.  
  
"Is Auntie Lita here?"  
"I'm here...hey! Those mushrooms smell good! I knew you  
could cook Ami!"  
"I suppose so."  
"You suppose so, jeez. You're getting better than me!"  
Tristan's face jumps in shock.  
"NO WAY! Mommy can't cook better than YOU Auntie!"  
Lita grins and looks at me...I look at her and we laugh.   
Tristan's face is now one of confusion, he's just too young to  
understand, I suppose.  
"I'm going outside."  
"Okay Tristan, come in when I call!"  
"Sure Mom."  
He runs outside and slams the door with such force that I'm  
worried it will break.  
  
"Don't worry Ami, with that technology you worked on with  
Bulma, nothing is EVER going to break in this house."  
"I certainly hope not. How's everyone else doing?"  
"Rini had her second birthday."  
"Oh wow!"  
"Rei's off in Rome, she's touring all of Europe just for fun."  
"What about Mina? Does she ever phone you now that she's a  
superstar?"  
"Of course she does! We giggle on the phone every night.   
She's got her next concert off somewhere in Canada."  
"Cool."  
"We're 26 now, we can't say 'cool' anymore. We're old."  
"We are not old!"  
"Is that a grey hair I see?"  
"Very funny Lita."   
"What about Trista, Amara and Michelle?"  
"I haven't heard from them in years. No idea."  
"That's a shame...Aaa! The mushrooms!"  
  
I rush over to the pan where there once was mushrooms, and  
what were now burnt pieces of something, I can't describe it.  
"Now what?"  
"678-3412"  
"Are you suggesting, Lita, that I phone for delivery?"  
"They've got the best stir-fry in town, according to Serena."  
"Yep, Serena would definitely know that."  
"Well, I've gotta go. Water the plants and cuddle with my  
honey. See you around Ami!"  
"Bye!!" Lita walks out of the house. I turn off the element and  
begin scraping the deformed vegetables into the garbage can. I  
call the number and order 200 pounds of stir-fry for tonight. I  
just hope that's enough.  
  
Now, where was I in my thoughts? Oh yeah, how everything  
came to be. After we summoned the dragon way back then, we  
wished for everyone's revival. At first the dragon said "Only  
one wish per bringing a person back to life." But after Nail  
arrived and talked to him in Namekian for a while, the dragon  
brought everyone back with one wish. Everyone being the  
fighters from earth, Krillin and the Namek people killed by  
Frieza. With our second wish, we destroyed the rest of the  
Amazon trio, as well as Queen Nehelenia and the rest of her  
evil minions. Thank goodness. As for our third wish, we all  
wanted to go home. There were a lot of tearful goodbyes, and  
at first I thought I'd have to leave Vegeta forever...  
  
*Vegeta's POV*  
I step out of the shower and grab a towel. It's a nice towel,  
very fluffy and high quality. We have more than enough towels,  
since Ami has that job as the financial advisor for the Mayor of  
Tokyo. When did I start becoming so obsessed with towels?   
I've become soft over the years, all 12 of them. It's because of  
her, and I'm not sorry to say that I wouldn't change one thing  
that I've done since that stupid portal sucked me into this  
dimension. Soft like this towel...AAAAAaaaaaargh! Why? Why  
the sudden infatuation with towels? I have no idea. I hear a  
knock at the door.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAD."  
"What is it, kid?"  
"A kid is the baby of a goat...you don't look like a goat to me."  
"You act like one. What is it?"  
"When are you coming out?"  
"When I'm ready."  
"When's that?"  
"Later."   
For a moment there is silence, but his present ki indicates he  
isn't far from the doorway.  
"When's later Daddy?" (A/N: This was the title of a Family  
Circus collection my family owned)  
"Whenever I feel like it. Now get out of my earshot before I  
blast you."  
He scurries away. I can already hear him telling his mother and  
her scorning me in my mind, even before it happens. I can't  
believe she actually thought I'd leave her behind while we were  
on Namek. When she tried to say goodbye, I gave her the  
shock of her life... 


	18. Tristan...Have You No Pride?

*flashback*  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye Vege-" I silence her with a kiss.   
She wraps her arms around me, and I her. The others stare  
blindly, yet I barely acknowledge them. I don't give a shit what  
they think, I don't give a shit what anyone thinks. And I can't  
stand it here. I won't. I pull back.  
"I don't want to leave you."  
"You're not."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You honestly think I could stay here? I have no home, it was  
destroyed when I was 5. It's not like I'm going to let myself be  
dragged back to Earth with those pitiful buffoons and that  
screeching woman."  
"HEY!!!"  
I smirk as Krillin holds Bulma back from attempting to claw out  
my eyes.  
"Then where will you go?"  
"With you."  
"With me?"  
"Who else?"  
She stands there in shock, unable to grasp what I've said, so I  
repeat it.  
"I'm coming with you."  
She gives a feminine shriek of joy and wraps herself around  
me so tightly that I think I might pass out...  
  
*end flashback*  
After that, the Namek Screw...or was it Nail? Who the hell  
cares. Oh yeah, it was the runt Namek who wished us back to  
this dimension. I don't have a job, Ami says the only thing I'd  
be good for is an assassin, and she's not about to let me do  
that. There was, however, an ad for a stuntman in the  
newspaper yesterday...not that I NEED a job, we have more  
than enough income already. Then again, those specialty meats  
ARE expensive, and Jacynthe and I eat a lot of them. That girl  
is getting to be a real brat now that she walks and talks. She's  
almost flying, only a few more lessons and I think she'll have it.  
  
"VEGETA!!!"  
"WHAT?"  
"COME DOWNSTAIRS, QUICK! BRING THE VIDEO  
CAMERA!!"  
Bring the video camera? Must be a childhood moment of  
Tristan's...or maybe Jacynthe's. I wonder why so little saiyajin  
was present in my son and yet so much in my daughter. Oh  
well. I get dressed and bolt out of the bathroom to find the  
video camera. I grab it and sail down the stairs to find Tristan  
dressed in his mother's sailor scout outfit. I laugh insanely and  
roll the tape. Ami laughs as well. She looks so amazingly  
beautiful when she laughs...tears are streaming down her face.   
I'm about ready to cry myself...Tristan's singing the sailor  
moon anthem.  
"Fighting evil by moonliiiiiiiiiiight..."  
My laughs simmer down to snickers as I record every melodious  
pre-pubescent high note by my son. This will be good blackmail  
if he's ever unruly in his teens...  
"Winning love by dayliiiiiiiiiight..."  
  
*Ami's POV*   
Vegeta records Tristan's antics. I can't help but laugh, I  
though for sure Jacynthe would be the first one to play in my  
old scouts uniform...I guessed wrong there, I suppose. Vegeta  
still looks as hot as he did when I first met him. Now that I'm  
26, am I too old to say 'he looks hot?' Nah. I'll never be too  
old.   
"With the sailors to help her fiiiiiiiiiiiiight..."  
  
"There's dinner." I manage to choke out through my laughter.   
I bounce over to the door with a wad of cash.  
"Take out...my best friend since you decided to cook."  
"Like you could do any better, Veggiebutt."  
"Don't call me that!!"  
I giggle, and open the door to find none other than Molly.  
  
"Hey Ami! You live HERE? In this MANSION?? Wow."  
"Molly! I haven't seen you in ages! How are things?"  
"Swell! Me and Nephlite opened our own restaurant. Of  
course, we're so busy now that we barely have enough people  
to do deliveries, so I have to fill in now and then."  
"NEPHLITE?? When did he come back?"  
"Well, apparently, those women who killed him were in league  
with this person called Icicla, who was the cousin of Koola, who  
was related to this other half-woman thing called Frieza who  
killed a bunch of people. Someone made a wish that all the  
people who were killed by him and his associates would be  
brought back to life, so he managed to get by as well!"  
"I'm so happy for you! What about Melvin?"  
"He left for USA to meet Bill Gates about a week ago. We've  
remained good friends."  
"That's good."  
"Here are your 200 pounds of stir-fry...are you having a  
party?"  
  
"No, but that odango girl is coming over."  
"Vegeta!"  
He just smirks. He knows full well that I don't really care  
about how much fun he makes of Serena, it's just that her best  
friend happens to be here...  
"Yeah, Serena sure can eat...I have to go, I'm already behind  
schedule!"  
"Okay. Thanks a lot."  
"Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
I close the door after paying Molly and turn around to hear the  
last line of chorus from my son.  
"She's the one named...Sailor Moon!"  
  
Of course, after that, Vegeta and I start laughing all over again.   
With a loud thump, Jacynthe jumps from the top of the stairs to  
the bottom floor.  
"Heehee!"  
"Jacynthe...what has mommy told you about jumping from the  
top of the stairs?"  
"Daddy says ok."  
"Oh really..."  
I turn and shoot a disapproving look to Vegeta, which only  
causes him to laugh even harder. I sigh and pick up some of  
the stir fry.   
"Tristan, Veggiebutt, help me with dinner. I don't have muscles  
like the rest of you."  
"That's because you're weak."  
"You know you love it."  
"Don't I ever."  
He pulls me in for a passionate kiss while a chorus of  
"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!" rings though my ears, compliments  
of my kids.  
"Damn, you are sexy Vegeta."  
"Don't swear in front of the kids."  
"You're one to talk."  
"Let's just eat."  
So the four of us sit down to stir-fry from M&R's Eatery, and I  
have to say, it tasted quite good. Jacynthe of course, ate the  
specialty meat...all of it.  
"BUUUUUURP."  
"Twistan!"  
"It's Tristan! Can't you ever get it right? I wish I had a  
smarter sister."  
"If you had a smarter sister, she would have kicked your ass by  
now."  
I really don't think we'll have a peaceful dinner ever, but I  
wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
*The End*  
  
Didn't think I'd jump so far forward in the story now, did'ja? I  
hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it.   
May you all have healthy lives and happy days. Don't forget to  
review! We authors LOVE that kind of stuff:) Go check out my  
other stuff to, you just might like it! A big thank you again to  
everyone who did review, and to "...ok" for giving me a stupid  
flame that I could actually respond to and correct. *Evil grin*.   
Peace to you all! 


End file.
